DIGIAMOR
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Despues de que Yuri se suicido el Matsuki queda destrozado y es trabajo de Rika animarlo pero no todo acaba ahí pues Ryo Akiyama vuelve por su amada Nonaka y ahora Takato sera quien la ayude por otro lado Renamon estará animando a su amor Beelzemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**Aclaraciones: Honestamente me gusta la pareja de Rika x Takato y perdónenme por lo que hare pero este es un fic de ellos dos XD así que si no les gusta tampoco están obligados a leerlo : ).**

**Capítulo 1: Dolor**

_Y ahí estaban todos los tamers tratando de detener aquel ser perverso, Ryo auxiliaba a los "novatos" junto con su fiel compañero, Rika y Renamon peleaban al lado de MegaGargomon por otro lado Takato fusionado con su digimon trataban de acabar lo más rápido con algunos malos digimons para poder rescatar a Yuri que se encontraba en una esfera blanca sola (Calumon no pudo llegar con ella pues un digimon se interpuso en su camino), Beelzemon había intentado en vano abrir la burbuja. -¡Takato ve por Yuri nosotros nos encargamos de estos!- exclamo Henry a lo que su amigo asintió. –Ese Takato a ver si se apura- dialogo Rika mientras le daba una patada a un digimon._

_-¡Yuri perdóname! No fue mi intensión- decía un frustrado y arrepentido digimon que trataba de liberar a la chica pero esa burbuja parecía irrompible cada intento le irritaba más al ver que ni si quiera un rasguño podía hacerle, la chica por su lado estaba idea pensando en su antiguo digimon ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer eso? ¿A caso no ha sido siempre una buena niña a pesar del maltrato de su padre? Que injusta era la vida pero en eso su Leomon se cruzó en su mente, tan amarillo , caballeroso y tierno. –Leomon quiero estar contigo…- susurro la chica. -¡calu! ¡duele calu calu! ¡basta! ¡calu no es justo!- decía el pobre digimon mientras era apaleado por 5 digimons el indefenso Calumon tenía ya unos rasguños y gotas de sangre. -¡Calu ayudaaa!- exclamo desesperado, Beelzemon escucho su llamado y no dudo en socorrerlo. –Espera Yuri regresare por ti- y sin más se alejó de la burbuja para ayudar al pequeño._

_-¡Yuri!- grito el joven castaño mientras se aproximaba a la burbuja. –Creo que es Takato pero yo quiero ir contigo Leomon- decía la chica mientras miraba una silueta de su digimon a lo alto. -¡Yuri!- grito por segunda vez el joven la chica hizo caso omiso y con sus propias manos empezó a asfixiarse. –Tran…quilo…pro…nto…est…juntos- articulaba la joven mientras hacía más presión en su delgado cuello. –Rika ire a ayudar Kenta y los demás ¿te puedo dejar aquí?- interrogaba Henry pues era obvio que sus amigos necesitaban apoyo. -¿Qué pregunta es esa Henry? Corre con ellos Renamon y yo podemos ¿cierto?- a lo que su digimon asintió y sin más el joven corrió para ayudar a sus amigos. –Calumon debes tener más cuidado- dialogo el digimon negro mientras sentaba al pequeño en una banca. –Calu me duele todo…- dijo y sin más cayo inconsciente. –Lo que faltaba- rodo sus ojos seguido de eso un grito por parte de Rika y Renamon se hace presente pues el d-reaper las había capturado. -¡Ahh! ¡suéltame bestia asquerosa!- exclamaba la Nonaka (aclaro que los 3 tamers principales estaban en su última etapa unidos con su digimon xD). –Takato hay que ayudar a Rika- dijo Guilmon y aunque a Takato le doliera en el alma sabía que tenía que hacerlo y por unos míseros segundos dejo a Yuri de lado para ir por la Nonaka. -¡Deja en paz a Rika!- exclamo Gallanimon mientras cortaba a la cosa para que Sakuyamon pudiera salir, apenas corta el digimon cae en el suelo respirando apresuradamente. –Takato…- fue lo único que artículo, Gallanimon se acercó rápidamente y la ayudo a levantarse. -¿Estas bien?- a lo que ella asintió y apenas. -¡Nooo!- grito fuertemente Beelzemon haciendo que todos los tamers se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo, el traía consigo el delicado cuerpo de Yuri en sus brazos. -¿Qué demo…- fue lo que salió de la boca de Kenta. -¡Yuri!- grito Gallanimon mientras corría hasta donde estaba Beelzemon. _

_-Yo… no sé qué decir, Takato cuando logre abrir la burbuja ella ya estaba así y lo peor es…que no respira- todos quedaron en shock, Takato le arrebato el delicado cuerpo de Yuri y empezó a llorar. –¡Tú no puedes dejarme! ¡yo te amo!- grito dolido Takato, todos sentían la muerte de esa pequeña, tan dulce y linda al que más le afecto fue a Takato pero ¿Esto le importaba al d-reaper? Claro que no y en un intento de querer atacarlo Rika se puso enfrente para protegerlo haciendo que ella recibiera el impacto y que chocara contra un árbol. -¡Rika! Takato hay que…- trato de decir Guilmon a su compañero pero este estaba ido, Henry ayudo a su amiga Rika y esta con dificultad se paró y como camino hasta Takato molesta. –Eres un tonto por más que lloriquees no la vas a traer de vuelta ¡entiende!- dijo molesta la castaña y cuando Takato estaba por defenderse la chica le soltó una cachetada que hasta al pobre de Guilmon le dolió pues aún seguían siendo Gallanimon. –No puedes hacer nada por ella, se fue pero puedes vengar su muerte juntos con todos nuestros camaradas derrotaremos al d-reaper Takato tienes mi palabra- y sin más le ofreció una mano para que este se levantara y así fue Gallanimon tomo la mano de su amiga y continuaron la batalla no antes de poner en un lugar seguro a Yuri._

_Fin de flash back de Takato._

-Takato- dijo una voz femenina mientras le toco el hombro, el joven estaba perdido recordando todo lo que sucedió hace apenas un año, aun le dolía todo lo ocurrido sobre todo porque si ella no hubiera tomado ese camino él pudo haberla ayudado en su camino de oscuridad pero en cambio fue su mejor amiga Rika quien lo estuvo apoyando todo ese tiempo después de la tragedia claro que sus otros amigos también pero la Nonaka fue quien lo empresto un hombro para llorar todas las noches y le dio consuelo. –Hola Rika- dijo el joven algo triste. –Takato sé que es difícil superar la muerte de una persona pero recuerda lo que dije ya no estará con nosotros en cuerpo pero en espíritu si sea a donde sea que vallamos ella siempre estará en nuestros corazones- dialogo la joven mientras tomaba asiento con su amigo, ambos estaban en cuarto de este pues desde aquella ocasión casi no salía más que para ir a la escuela. –Rika eso sonó tan cursi viniendo de ti- dijo el joven mientras reía un poco y esta le golpeo el hombro. –Es lo que me haces decir tonto-. En aquel tiempo que fue un capitulo doloroso para Matsuki la amistad que tenía con Rika mejoro bastante ¿Quién lo diría no? La ojivioleta apreciaba a sus amigos pues fue el mismo Takato y Henry quienes le hicieron cambiar de parecer. –Takato eres mi mejor amigo y no me gusta verte triste, estoy segura que a Guilmon tampoco le gusta- decía la joven mientras miraba hacia la ventana, los digimons como Renamon, Terriermon y Beelzemon junto con el digimon del castaño fueron los únicos que decidieron quedarse en el mundo humano ya que querían seguir estando con sus camaradas. –Oye Rika hablando de digimons ¿Qué ha sido de Renamon?- cuestiono el chico mientras se servía agua para los dos. –Ah pues creo que ahora está con Beelzemon, el quedo también muy afectado y ella decidió ir con él.

_Flash back_

_-¡No! Soy un maldito merezco morir- decía para sí mismo Beelzemon quien estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida pero Renamon lo detiene dándole un coscorrón. –No seas idiota así no se arreglaran las cosas, te quejas de los humanos y tu actúas como uno de ellos yéndote por el camino fácil- dijo la digimon por su lado Beelzemon solo se sobo y se paró sin mirarla. -¿Qué más te da? Y no me vuelvas a comparar con los humanos- dijo con algo de furia. –Entonces no hagas estupideces Beelzemon lo que paso con Yuri…- el digimon la interrumpió furioso arrogando uno de sus poderes a un árbol que estaba cercas. –¡Cállate!- y sin decir nada se largó. _

_-Rika necesito hacer esto, él me preocupa- cuestionaba la digimon amarilla. –Entiendo Renamon solo cuídate y cuídalo- la digimon agradeció se dieron un abrazo y se fue en busca de su amor, así es ella se había enamorado de ese ser que parecía tan frio pero a la vez blando solo necesitaba algo de comprensión y amor que Renamon estaba dispuesta a darle._

_Impmon se encontraba caminando por las calles oscuras de Tokyo solo algunos faros alumbraban aquellas penumbras -¿Por qué me sigues?- cuestiona Impmon y de las sombras sale Renamon para hacerle compañía_._ –Vengo para ayudarte- fue lo único que dijo ella. -¡Tsk!- fue lo que salió de su boca._

Fin del flashback.


	2. Chapter 2 Desconsuelo hostigador

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**reviews:**

**Arturodejesus123: Creo que es un buen trabajo el que iniciamos y espero que siga a delante :) me gusta como va quedando la historia jeje no puedo esperar para el descenlace!**

**Capítulo 2: Desconsuelo hostigador.**

El verano transcurrió en la ciudad de Tokyo y nuestros chicos tuvieron que asistir a la escuela, Takato tanto como Henry estaban en el mismo salón que la Nonaka lo cual le era agradable pues solo necesitaba de ellos para estar pasarla lo mejor posible pero nunca espero que su felicidad se acabara.

-Jóvenes hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero trátenlo con respeto para que se sienta a gusto entre ustedes, pasa muchacho- indico el maestro, el joven entro y Rika abrió sus ojos como plato ¿acaso destino le estaba jugando una mala broma? En cambio Matsuki y Wong mostraban una sonrisa al recordar a su buen amigo. –Hola compañeros mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama- saludo cortes mente el joven, no había cambiado mucho solo el aspecto de su ropa ya que tenía que portar el uniforme de ahí en más seguía con ese cabello color café y sus ojos azules como el mar parecía que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, Akiyama al ver a su amada le regala una sonrisa pero esta solo se voltea para ver a la ventana en cambio todas sus compañeras suspiraban por él. –Bien joven Akiyama usted se sentara…- decía el maestro mientras observaba los pupitres vacíos " ¡Aquí!" decían las estudiantes. –Veo que es muy popular entre las jóvenes pero te sentaras a lado de la señorita Nonaka- le indico el profesor y Ryo más que feliz pero Rika no se quedó callada. -¿Por qué a mi lado? Todas se mueren por que el este con ellas y yo que no digo nada me lo pone a un lado eso es injusto profesor- refunfuñaba la ojivioleta pero de nada le sirvió, tuvo que soportar al Akiyama. –Hola Rika me da gusto volver a verte- le susurro el chico.

-Pues a mí no Ryo así que apártate de mi camino- fulmino la chica, Takato y Henry solo tenían una gota estilo anime. –Lo siento Rika pero solo eh vuelto por ti- finalizo el joven mientras se dispuso a copiar lo que el docente escribía en la pizarra dejando a Rika con cara de ¿WTF?. -¡ps! ¡ps!- Akiyama no se daba por vencido cada minuto que podía fastidiar a Rika lo hacía, ella tan solo lo ignoraba pero era tan difícil y más cuando le decía piropos tontos " ¿te dolió? Cuando te caíste del cielo" "Oye hermosa ¿a qué hora vas por el pan?" y sabe que otras más tonterías tuvo que escuchar decirle pero fue firme y lo ignoro. –Parece algo tensa Rika- le susurro Takato al Wong. -¿Tú crees? Claro que lo está sobre todo porque tiene que soportar a su stalker favorito jaja- dijo Henry con un tono burlón, Matsuki no sabía que era pero algo le decía que tenía que cuidar a su amiga de ese Ryo Akiyama aunque era un buen tipo pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga o quizá eran ¿Celos?.

_-Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta- _Leía Rika la nota que el pelicafe le había mandado, esa frase le era extraña pero de alguna manera le gusto no por Ryo pero quizá algún día la comprendería mejor con aquella persona que le guste después de todo solo tiene 13 años ¿Qué va saber ella del amor? Las horas transcurrieron las cuales a la ojivioleta se le hicieron eternas pero lo peor fue en receso, ella se encontraba en la cooperativa tratando de buscar que comer estaba indecisa ¿un emparedado de atún o unas papas especiales (las cuales traían carne, queso amarillo y cátsup) pero en eso llega sorpresivamente Ryo Akiyama quien la abraza por detrás. -¡Rika te extrañe tanto!- dialogo el joven feliz por su lado la castaña le ordeno que la bajara, segundos después. –Eres un tonto Akiyama ¿Por qué no te pierdes?- decía Rika mientras tomaba las papas. –Eres muy ruda Rika ¿no te has ablandado un poco?- cuestiono el joven mientras tomaba una charola. –Piérdete Akiyama.

-jaja ¿enserio Takato? Guilmon ¿hizo eso?- no para reír el joven de cabellos azules junto con Rika pues Takato les contaba una de las travesuras que su digimon había hecho inocentemente pero en eso llega cierto chico a interrumpir y se pone frente a frente de Rika. -¿Qué quieres?- cuestiono tangente la chica. –Rika en un beso, sabrás todo lo que eh callado- la chica solo arqueo la ceja como diciendo ¿es enserio?. –Me iré pero regresare Nonaka después de todo nos seguiremos viendo en el salón de clases- hizo una sonrisa sínica y se fue "Idiota" fue lo único que salió de la boca de ella.

El timbre para indicar salida sonó. –Esperen Rika te toca el aseo junto con mmmm Akiyama para que se valla familiarizando con el aula- dijo el maestro. -¿Por qué? Acabare más rápido yo sola que con este- exclamo molesta la Nonaka a lo que el maestro no le dio importancia y sin más tuvieron que hacer los deberes, Ryo se puso a borrar el pizarrón mientras la chica se dispuso a barrer estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se daba cuenta que el Akiyama la miraba todo embobado parecía que se caería la baba. –Rika- la llamo el chico y cuando ella alzo la cara este la sorprendió con un rápido beso la chica reacciono y le dio una no una sino 2 bofetadas y bien dadas que resonaron por todo el salón, Ryo paso su mano derecha donde estaba la marca del golpe y valla que pegaba duro la joven ¿y ella? Bueno ella simplemente termino de barrer tomo sus cosas y salió echa una fiera en el portón de la escuela estaba Takato esperándola desde hace algún tiempo se iban caminando los 3 para poder platicar un rato y convivir más pero el Wong tuvo que retirarse lo cual fue un alivio para Rika pues no habría soportado que 2 de sus buenos amigo la vieran llorar. -¡Rika!- grito Takato, ella simplemente llego tiro la mochila y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras empezaba a llorar el joven sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba la abrazo. –¿Te duele la pansa?- Takato era tan inocente eso era algo que le gustaba a Rika unos minutos después es despego de su mejor amigo se limpió las lágrimas y tomo su mochila. –No pasa nada Takato, andando- mientras tanto Ryo que apenas salía de la escuela iba con una sonrisa de idiota pues logro su objetivo: Besar los labios de Nonaka.

-Impmon tenemos que hablar de algo- dijo seria la digimon haciendo que el pequeño se detuviera. -¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres? Ya casi oscurece hay que buscar un lugar para dormir- dijo el, Renamon en un audaz salto quedo frente a él. –Escucha esto es difícil para mí y no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar pero…tú me gustas, desde el momento en que te conocí me intrigo tu forma de ser y cada vez que te seguía era porque me preocupabas, no supe en que momento esto se transformó en algo que yo desconozco pero los humanos lo suelen llamar "amor"- explicaba Renamon, Impmon parecía tangente a lo descubierto. –Lo siento pero yo no sé qué es eso del amor y no me interesa en lo absoluto además si llegase a enamorarme no creo que fuera de ti- dialogo fríamente el digimon, Renamon no lo demostró pero su corazón se había hecho pedazos ¿era posible? Ella que se mostró fría al principio por su camarada Rika y que cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que es el amor no era correspondida, la vida era algo injusta pero no derramaría una lagrima ante el. –Impmon no tiene caso que siga a tu lado, adiós y cuídate- dijo la digimon amarilla mientras le daba un beso en la frente y desaparecía entre las sombras dejando pensativo al pequeño.

-¿Hola?- contesto la Nonaka su celular. –Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy extrañándote dema…- y antes de que terminara la palabra la chica le había colgado ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido su número? Lo más seguro que fueron Hirokazu y Kenta, esos idiotas después se haría cargo de ellos paso alrededor de una hora y su móvil no dejaba de sonar todas eran llamadas de Ryo Akiyama así que opto por no contestar ¿podía haber peor stalker que él? En fin la noche llego y cuando Rika estaba dispuesta a dormir sintió la presencia de Renamon e inmediatamente encendió la luz. -¿Qué ocurrió Renamon? creí que estarías con Beelzemon- cuestiono la chica pero su digimon se limitó a abrazarla. –Rika el amor duele- fue lo único que artículo.


	3. Chapter 3 Receta para un mal dia

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**reviews:**

**Lord Gallant: Saludos y te agradezco que te des tu tiempo para leer este trabajo : ) por otro lado se respeta tu punto de vista sobre la parejita digimon : 3 espero te agrade el rumbo de la historia :P**

**Capítulo 3: Receta para un mal día.**

-Rika no comprendo totalmente a Impmon pero…- trataba de explicar la digimon a la tamer quien escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que ya se iba adormir. –Renamon tranquila te comprendo en mi caso está el estúpido de Ryo acosándome- suspiro la chica junto con digimon y al mismo tiempo dijeron "hombres/digimons".

Flash back de Renamon

_-Impmon tenemos que hablar de algo- dijo seria la digimon haciendo que el pequeño se detuviera. -¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres? Ya casi oscurece hay que buscar un lugar para dormir- dijo el, Renamon en un audaz salto quedo frente a él. –Escucha esto es difícil para mí y no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar pero…tú me gustas, desde el momento en que te conocí me intrigo tu forma de ser y cada vez que te seguía era porque me preocupabas, no supe en que momento esto se transformó en algo que yo desconozco pero los humanos lo suelen llamar "amor"- explicaba Renamon, Impmon parecía tangente a lo descubierto. –Lo siento pero yo no sé qué es eso del amor y no me interesa en lo absoluto además si llegase a enamorarme no creo que fuera de ti- dialogo fríamente el digimon, Renamon no lo demostró pero su corazón se había hecho pedazos ¿era posible? Ella que se mostró fría al principio por su camarada Rika y que cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que es el amor no era correspondida, la vida era algo injusta pero no derramaría una lagrima ante el. –Impmon no tiene caso que siga a tu lado, adiós y cuídate- dijo la digimon amarilla mientras le daba un beso en la frente y desaparecía entre las sombras dejando pensativo al pequeño._

Fin del flashback.

-Renamon ¿estás bien?- cuestiono la chica mientras se recogía el cabello a lo que su digimon le responde un vago sí. –Bien creo que necesitamos una noche de chicas Renamon, espérame aquí iré por helado y ambas platicaremos mientras vemos películas de acción- sonrió la chica, la verdad tenía que ir a la escuela pero su camarada la necesitaba además ¿una desvelada? Pff se puede aguantar eso por un amigo, más tarde se ve a la tamer riendo junto con su digimon mientras comen helado. –Rika ¿esto en verdad funciona?- interroga Renamon. –No lo sé pero es lo que siempre hacen en las novelas o películas románticas que me obliga ver mi mama con ella- finalizo la chica mientras comía helado.

Flash back de Impmon.

_-¡Suéltame! Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!- exclamaba el digimon del paliacate rojo mientras que Renamon lo tomaba de una mano alzándolo. –Dime ¿Por qué te obsesionas con la fuerza?- cuestiono la digimon. -¡Sueltame! No tienes derecho para preguntarme!- dijo molesto el digimon. –No voy a permitir que me consideren un inútil como tú, que siempre depende de los cuidados de su camarada- finalizo el digimon. -¿Entonces pudedes digievolucionar sin la ayuda de un camarada?- cuestiono la digimon a lo que impmon hizo una cara de molestia. –Yo pienso que la digievolucion depende de la manera de pelear del digimon y su camarada por eso…- no termino su frase porque impmon pareció perder los estribos. –Ya me tienes arto… deja de pronunciar esa palabra , no importa que no pueda digievolucionar (su voz cambio de molesta a nostálgica) o no tenga un camarada, seré un digimo muy fuerte- dijo seguro lo que sorprendió a Renamon. -¿Acaso tuviste… un camarada anteriormente?- cuestiono la digimon acercando un poco más a Impmon quien abrió los ojos como plato ante tal pregunta pero no tardo 5 segundos en darle un pequeño golpe en su mejilla para bajarse, Renamon solo se tocó la mejilla lastimada en cuando al digimon del paliacate cayo de rodillas golpeando al suelo. –¡No me molestes! Por supuesto que también quiero digievolucionar, quiero ser más fuerte._

_0o0o0o0o_

_-¡Maldita zorra, te matare!- exclamo Beelzemon a kyubimon, la batalla había durado y en ese lapso Kyubimon le suplicaba que volviera en si lo cual fue en vano, ya estaba muy golpeaba y echada en el suelo " ¿Qué voy hacer?" exclamo la tamer asustada. –Zorra mi deber es matarte y eso es lo que voy hacer- y cuando se preparó para terminar la batalla fue entonces cuando Leomon se interpuso y lamentablemente murió._

Fin del flash back de impmon.

-¡Tsk! Ella siempre estuvo conmigo pero yo jamás la obligue- dialogo el ojiverde mientras reflexionaba y a su mente yacían todos los encuentros que tuvo con esa digimon quizá de alguna manera él podría corresponderle pero ni si quiera sabe que eso de amor y ¿si lo arruina? Ya la lastimo una vez y no quería cometer ese error. -¡Impmon!- exclamo una especie de gato y este al girar reconoció a una buena amiga suya, esta corrió y lo abrazo acto que fue correspondido por el ojiverde. –Gatomon cuanto tiempo.

0o0o0o0

-¡Deja de seguirme Akiyama!- gritó la chica eufórica mientras corría de su acosador. -¡No muerdo preciosa!- fue la contestación del joven. –_Tengo que pensar en algo… esperen estoy a unas cuadras de la panadería de Takato, llegare con el pero antes daré muchas vueltas es perfecto, Renamon te veo en la panadería de Takato- _Y así se deshizo de su stalker, llego inesperadamente pero también le cayó como anillo al dedo ya que Takato estaba solo y tenía que atender el changarro mientras hacia panes.

-Rika gracias por ayudarme, mis padres tuvieron que salir- explicaba Takato mientras se colocaba un delantal al igual a la chica y sus dos digimons. –No hay problema Takato igual prefiero estar aquí a tener que estar en casa sin hacer nada y escuchar mi celular sonar un millón de veces para darme cuenta que solo es el idiota de Akiyama- decía con molestia. –Bien hoy olvídate de el que nos la pasaremos trabajando y después tendremos un rico pan como recompensa- y sin más que decir se pusieron a mesclar harina Rika y Takato, Renamon lo trataba de hacer pero Guilmon era un travieso y la interrumpía constantemente por otro lado Rika empezó por amasar. –Rika espera te mostrare la técnica para que se te haga más fácil moldear la mescla- dicho esto se colocó atrás de ella y sus manos fueron guiándola para hacer la técnica perfecta nunca había estado tan cercas de Rika ya que cualquiera que se le acercaba lo golpeaba y no quería terminar con el ojo morado. –Ya entiendo Takato ¿podrías apartarte ya? Esto es incómodo- dijo Nonaka y el chico se apartó de ella completamente sonrojado.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto la chica mientras miraba el horno, estaba toda manchada de harina y tenía clara de huevo en el delantal y algunas partes al igual que Takato y los digimons todos acabaron sucios a pesar de que usaron delantales. –Falta poco- dijo Takato y al instante salieron los panes el joven los saco con cuidado advirtiéndole a Rika que aún estaban calientes. -¿Acaso tu hiciste ese pan en forma Impmon?- interrogo Matsuki mientras fijaba la mirada en dicho pan. –No, estoy segura que fue Renamon oye ¿Dónde ponemos esto?- y eso fue la distracción perfecta para que Guilmon hiciera de sus travesuras mientras los otros 3 estaban ausentes, 5 minutos después se ve un Guilmon barrigon sentado en el piso feliz de la vida por comer tanto pan.

-¡Guilmon! Te comiste todo el pan, que tragón eres- dijo Takato en forma burlona, Rika y Renamon estaban sorprendidas ¿tanto así comía el dragón? Y de repente Renamon recordó el pan que había hecho con la cara de su amado. –Oye Guilmon ¿Dónde está el pan en forma de impmon? No me digas que…- no termino la frase porque Guilmon asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que se lo había comido lo que hizo enojar a la digimon. –No tenías derecho ¡era mi pan! Bueno olvídalo al menos ¿sabía bien?- interrogo Renamon pues tampoco iba a ser tanto alboroto por un pan pero si le dolió que su amigo se lo comiera sin siquiera pedirlo a lo que el panzón dijo fue uno de los panes más ricos que comió por su lado los chicos tenían una gota estilo anime.

-Oye Rika aprovechando que estas aquí ¿te gustaría ir a la feria hoy? es que nuestros amigos Kenta, Hirokazu, Suzie y Henry y yo planeamos ir- dijo Takato mientras limpiaban el desastre que hicieron. –Me gustaría mucho ir Takato- dijo feliz. –Por cierto recuerda que tienes que llevar kimono y sandalias- Rika rodo los ojos pues esas prendas no eran muy de su agrado sin más detenimientos Rika y Renamon fueron a casa para arreglarse, quedaron de verse en la feria a las 7 pm.

0o0o0o0o0

-Hola chicos disculpen el retraso- dijo Takato quien se veía agitado por correr y junto a el su fiel dragón, Terriermon solo dijo "momantay" todos estaban menos Rika hasta que 2 minutos después llego. –Perdonen la tardanza- se disculpó y todos los presentes voltearon a verla, era realmente hermosa, su cabello suelto le sentaba de maravilla junto con su kimono de color morado con ciertos adornos (kimono que su madre le compro a su gusto), Suzie se acercó a ella. –Rika te vez hermosa- lo que provoco un leve rubor en ella y agradeció. –Bueno chicos vamos a los juegos que me are anciana esperando a que ustedes digan- dialogo Rika, Suzie se llevó a Henry y su digimon a unos juegos para la edad de ella, Henry iba con una cara de sufrimiento pero ni hablar era el mayor, por otro lado Kenta y su amigo se pusieron a jugar cartas algo apartados de la feria. –Bien creo que quedamos tu y yo ¿te parece si vamos al juego de la puntería?- dijo Rika a lo que Takato accedió pero ¿tendría mala suerte Rika? El Matsuki dijo que tenía que ir al WC y sin más la dejo sola por unos leves minutos los cuales fueron aterradores pues apareció su acosador.

-Hola preciosa dime ¿te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?- saludo el Akiyama la chica solo rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. –De todas las ferias que hay ¿tenías que venir justamente a esta?- dijo algo irritada la chica. –Solo vine porque tenía la esperanza de verte y mira cual mi sorpresa al verte aquí hermosa- dialogo el Ryo acercándose a Rika. –¡Como molestas pareces una chinche!- refunfuño la joven. –No soy una chinche, eres algo cruel princesa- se defendió el joven quien también se cruzó de brazos. –No lo serás pero ¡hay como me enchinchas la vida!.

0o0o0o0o0

-Creo que ya lo perdí- dijo la castaña mientras caminaba lejos de la feria y de Ryo Akiyama valla que le dio problemas lo malo fue que no sabría si Takato daría con ella ni modo, iba distraía en esos pensamientos que no miro una piedra y se tropezó "genial" pensó pero al querer levantarse miro su sandalia rota " ¿puede pasar algo peor?" pensó la chica entonces siente una mano en su hombro "Ryo Akiyama" pensó automáticamente y sin ganas giro no obstante para su sorpresa era su mejor amigo Takato. –Rika no me esperaste pero creo que fue por Ryo ¿verdad? Lo vi hace rato en unos juegos con Kenta e Hirokazu (explico el joven cuando miro la mano izquierda de Rika con la sandalia rota) o rayos déjame ver eso- pidió amablemente la Nonaka no se opuso y Takato rápidamente se las ingenió para arreglar la chancla y colocársela a Rika, le quedo igual que antes.

-Gracias Takato- dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo entonces se oyen los juegos artífices y el cielo es iluminado de hermosos colores. -¡Mira! Qué bonita vista- dijo el joven, a unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba Renamon mirando todo, recostada en una rama.


	4. Chapter 4 La cueva

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**La canción que Rika canta es un eding de Inuyasha #3: **** watch?v=8_noKwrGsRs**

**Capítulo 3: La cueva.**

**-**¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí?- se seguía cuestionando la Nonaka al ver la gran cueva, no tenía miedo claro que no pero al parecer era la única valiente ya que sus amigos mostraban mucho miedo y ¿qué esperarse? si fue con Hirokazu, Kenta y Takato, ósease , estaba con el trio de miedosos. –Vamos Rika tu eres muy valiente y en verdad necesito mis llaves- decía Kenta quien se ocultaba detrás de Takato temiendo que la tamer lo golpeara. –Que niña eres pero ni hablar dices que tus llaves se las llevo un gato ahí ¿verdad?- el chico de lentes asintió y ella suspiro dio unos cuantos pasos dispuesta a entrar cuando Takato la detiene poniendo su mano en su hombro. –Rika es peligroso, esas rocas se miran inestables ¿Qué tal si se caen y no puedes salir?- la actitud de su amigo le sorprendió un poco a la tamer pero no le dio mucha importancia. –Cálmate Takato estás conmigo Rika Nonaka la reina de las cartas- fanfarroneo un poco la castaña y sin más se adentró a la oscura cueva (casualmente le hablaron cuando salió de la escuela así que llevaba su mochila y por suerte ahí llevaba una linterna pequeña de adorno).

-Iré con ella- dijo Matsuki mientras tragaba saliva, se armó de valor y entro sus amigos lo intentaron detener pero el chico era testarudo, no contaron con que el cielo se empezara a nublar. –Oye Kenta mira se nublo, es extraño pues estaba completamente soleado- dijo el chico de gafas mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, empezó a llover rápido y algo inesperado paso un rayo cayó sobre la cueva haciendo que trozos grandes de piedras taparan la salida, Rika y Takato ya habían avanzado un pero no tanto para lograr ver que quedaron encerrados. -¿Cómo demonios paso eso? Apenas y entramos- dijo molesta la Nonaka que se giró para regresar y ver que la entrada estaba tapada, Takato estaba detrás de ella pescado de sus hombros. –Y ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo saldremos? Rika no me quiero morir aquí solo- exclamaba desesperado el joven pero Rika le soltó una cachetada rápidamente. –Cálmate ¿quieres?, ¡Kenta! ¡Hirokazu! ¡Busquen ayuda y con eso me refiero a Guilmon y Renamon o si pueden busquen a Henry junto con su digimon!- Rika no era tonta y algo como esto no le haría perder los estribos lo único que la irritaba era la actitud miedosa de su mejor amigo. -¡Volveremos pronto!- dijeron los 2 chicos y se fueron del lugar.

-Rika creo que pise algo- dialogo el joven mientras recogía unas llaves que tenían un llavero en forma de digimon. –Mira que bien Takato encontraste las llaves de ese menso bueno de todas formas prefiero estar aquí contigo que tener que aguantar a Ryo Akiyama ese tipo de veras me enchincha la vida- decía fastidia la joven mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y dejando escapar un gran suspiro. –Rika ¿te gusta Akiyama?- pregunto el joven, valla que necesito de mucho valor pues conociendo a Rika podría dejarle el ojo morado por esa simple pregunta pero aun así se sentó a su lado. –Takato no hagas preguntas estúpidas, a mí no me interesa ese niño además…- callo por un momento la chica mirando hacia el suelo. –Además…- dijo Takato. –Yo no sé qué es eso del amor pero no es como que me interese saberlo.

0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo que Henry esta en karate?- exclamaron los jóvenes Kenta y Hirokazu. –Sip esta en karate y regresara como a las 9 pm pero si gustan pueden esperarlo y jugar conmigo- dijo Suzie mientras tomaba a ambos chicos de las manos y estos iban con cara de " ¿Por qué a nosotros?" , ya habían intentado buscar en casa de Rika y Takato a los digimons pero al parecer ninguno estaba ¿A dónde se habían ido?.

-A Guilmon le gusta estar en el parque con Renamon- dijo el dragón mientras se columpiaba y la digimon solo estaba recargada en uno de los barrotes que son las bases del columpio. –Qué bueno que te diviertas Guilmon pero recuerda volveremos temprano con nuestros camaradas.

0o0o0o0

Las horas transcurrieron pero para nuestro dúo atrapado se convirtieron en años pues todo les parecía una eternidad y al parecer la pila de la linterna estaba por acabarse. –Maldición esos 2 idiotas cuando nos rescaten los agarre a golpes aun me deben por haberle dado mi numero al estúpido de Ryo- decía para si la chica, Takato dio un gran bostezó y se acostó cercas de la Nonaka. –Rika cuando nos rescaten por favor despiértame- y sin más el chico cerro sus ojos, la castaña solo sonrió pues aunque fuera con poca luz lograba ver a su mejor amigo dormido y tenía que admitirlo se miraba muy tierno, Rika no sabe qué fue lo que paso pero su mano se movió sola y fue directo a la cabellera de Takato, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a cantar.

_El deseo de unir nos alentara_

_Da por que vivir yo lo sé, yo lo se_

_Sin una ilusión no hay anhelos ya…_

_Y tu corazón pronto así se marchitara_

_Ven junto a mí y podrás sentir_

_Mi deseo de crecer_

_Algo quiero hacer_

_Mucho hay que reunir_

_El ser joven te da la inquietud_

_Y mi impulso es como un alud_

_Cada instante valioso será_

_Nuestra meta aún muy lejos está…_

Takato se había hecho el dormido pero no espero que escucharía cantar a Rika y tenía que admitirlo lo hacía hermoso y esa canción le dio justo en el corazón le habría gustado decirle que canta hermoso pero como ya dijimos antes el evita tener un ojo morado y se sentía muy bien que Rika le acariciaría su cabello pasaron unos minutos y Takato seguía haciéndose el dormido hasta que dejo de sentir las caricias de Rika, se levantó lentamente y la vio dormida cabizbaja, se miraba bonita. –_Qué bonita se mira- _Susurro para si el Matsuki el también reacciono automáticamente, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo la Nonaka estando dormida le correspondió el abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho, fue así que ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Demonios! Hay que ir rápido con ellos- exclamo Henry que apenas se había enterado de la situación de sus amigos, Guilmon y Renamon llegaron a sus casas y al no verlos se preocuparon así que salieron a buscarlos juntos y se interceptaron con Henry y compañía. –Están por aquí, síganme- dialogo Kenta, hasta que por fin llegaron a la dichosa cueva no les tomo mucho tiempo para quitar los escombros. -¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?- cuestiono el Wong mientras quitaba los últimos escombros y se sorprendió pero luego una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en su rostro pues sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos, dormidos y muy bien abrazados. –¡Se miran muy lindos!- exclamo Suzie quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el celular de Wong y le tomo foto a los chicos. –Bien me llevare a Rika y tu Guilmon has lo mismo con Takato- dialogo la digimon, agradeció por la ayuda y sin más se retiraron todos a sus casas pues ya era de noche.

0o0o0o0

-Creo que ya se me ocurrió una forma para liberarme de ese idiota de Akiyama- decia para si Rika mientras se vestía para ir a la escuela y antes de irse miro a su espejo y se le quedo viendo a una foto donde están sus dos mejores amigos y ella junto a los digimons pero se le quedo mirando mas a un ojiguindo en especial. -Tu me ayudaras- fue lo único que dijo y sin mas se marcho a la escuela.


	5. Chapter 5 Mentira blanca

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**La letra de la canción es un eding de inuyasha #6: watch?v=ZRDwFJeKiD0**

**_Pensamientos/ susurros/ canciones._**

**0o0o0o : cambio de escenarios**

****Capítulo 5: Mentira blanca.****

_-Dicen que las mentiras tienen patas cortas pero en este caso no, ya no soporto al idiota de Akiyama, solo espero que Takato coopere conmigo- _Eran los pensamientos que tenía la tamer mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela junto al ya mencionado por otro lado se puede ver como el Akiyama los perseguía mientras que Takto por su lado le preguntaba ¿Cuál es la prisa? Pero ella solo se limitaba a encontrar el WC de niñas cuando por fin vio la puerta escucho decir a Takato " ¡Espera Rika! ¡No puedo entrar ahí!" la chica hizo caso omiso y se adentraron al baño, después lo empujo a uno de los tantos cuartos, cerró la puerta y le puso una mano sobre su boca al mismo tiempo que lo puso contra la pared y su brazo libre lo tenía en el pecho de Matsuki. –No te hare nada Takato solo necesito que me ayudesa fingir que somos novios para que Ryo Akiyama me deje de molestar- explicaba la chica, el castaño seguía sorprendido que la joven se haya atrevido a meterlo al baño de las mujeres. -¿Me ayudaras?- interrogo la Nonaka mientras que lentamente dejaba libre al chico este no muy seguro asintió con la cabeza y ella lo abrazo feliz. –Gracias Takato no sabes el gran favor que me haces, bien salgamos de aquí- dijo la joven mientras salían como si nada del WC pero Ryo los confronto.

-¡Rika! Y… ¿Takato?- dijo el joven de ojos azules mientras observaba con rareza al chico, Matsuki se ruborizo y le contesto "No es lo que parece… yo… amm vine a… cortarme el cabello, si eso a cortarme el cabello", ¿pudo haber dicho algo más estúpido? Pensó Rika azotando su mano contra su cara y junto a Ryo se les formo una gota estilo anime. –Takato, cariño mejor no hables y Akiyama aléjate de mí oh mi novio Takato se pondrá celoso- explico la castaña, la cara de Takato fue de "Espera ¿Qué?" mientras que Ryo cambio su cara de sorprendido a una picara. -¿Qué hacían en el baño los tortolitos?- interrogo el joven mientras clavaba su mirada en la disque pareja, Nonaka frunció el ceño y le soltó una bofetada al joven preguntón. –Lo que mi novio y yo hagamos no te incumbe Akiyama, vámonos Takato- finalizo la chica mientras tomaba de la mano al Matsuki y dejaban solo a Ryo con grandes dudas y una mano marcada en su mejilla. _ –Pega fuerte-_ susurro para si el joven mientras se acariciaba su moflete_._

0o0o0o0

Las horas habían transcurrido y sonó el timbre para indicar salida a Takato se le hacía raro tener que tomar la mano de Rika cuando pasara Ryo observándolos pero ni hablar era su mejor amiga y ella lo estuvo apoyando en todo su dolor así que ¿Por qué no ayudarla?. -¡Henry!- grito el Matsuki mientras corría para alcanzarlos ya estaban todos (Rika, Renamon, Guilmon y Terriermon obvio que el mencionado también). –Valla Takato hasta que sales- dijo Rika en forma de enfado. –No es mi culpa, me toco el aseo con Kenta- explicaba el joven pero cierto chico interrumpió su conversación. –Rika vine para decirles a ti y a Takato que no me creo esa ridiculez de que ustedes estén saliendo- declaro el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando una risa sínica.

-¡WTF!- exclamaron los digimons junto con el Wong. –Si son tan novios los desafío a que se den un beso- el Akiyama sí que era un dolor de cabeza, Rika no quería pues miro como Takato se puso rojo como el tomate pero era el beso o soportar al Akiyama así que se armó de valor tomo por los hombros a Takato y se aproximó lentamente para plantarle un dulce beso. –_Sígueme la corriente- _le dijo la joven sin más remedio Takato se acercó y estañado a nada de conectar sus labios, Rika posos sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y este puso las suyas en la cintura de la chica, se besaron y fue algo realmente extraño para el Matsuki, la Nonaka estaba asqueada, nunca había besado a alguien por su voluntad y para colmo su primer beso había sido con el estúpido del Akiyama. –_Rika…-_ dijo para si Ryo mientras su corazón se estaba desboronando en mil pedazos.

-_Esto sí que es ridículo además ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda a mí? ¿Es porque soy chino verdad?- _Pensaba le joven Henry mientras los miraba pero en eso su digimon le explica "Henry no es por que seas chino si no porque eres azulito" . –Mmm Terriermon eso ¿es de otra historia no?- cuestiona el dragón rojo. –Creo que te refieres a la de un joven con unas "N" en sus pómulos ¿no?- interviene en la conversación Renamon.

-Bien ya es suficiente- dijo el ojiazul mientras separaba a los "novios". -¿Qué te sucede Ryo? Eras tu quien aclamaba el beso ¿no?- contesta Takato ¿Quién lo diría el joven penoso por fin hablo. –Cállate Matsuki esto es con Rika no contigo- fulmino el joven mientras clavo su mirada en su amada. –Ya déjame en paz Akiyama, haz tu vida y desaparece de la mía- dijo tangente la chica. -¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Yo te amo!- exclamo el joven mientras sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos. –Lo siento por ti Akiyama pero yo ahora estoy en una relación con Takato y estoy feliz- dialogo Rika mientras tomaba de la mano al Matsuki "Bien…" fue lo único que articulo el joven para después irse con su corazón destrozado.

0o0o0o0

-Así que ¿solo por eso fingieron ser novios?- cuestionaba el Wong mientras analizaba la situación, sus amigos estaban sentados frente de él y Suzie estaba jugando con los digimons. –Hicieron las cosas mal, Rika las cosas se hablan además recuerda que todo lo que uno haga se le regresa en esta vida- explicaba el peliazul. –Ya Henry deja de sermonearme que me harás sentir mal- dijo Rika con algo de gracia pues no le importaba mucho lo que Akiyama pensara, Henry dio un gran suspiro, ya era algo tarde así que despidieron por su lado los digimons se quedaron un rato más para jugar con Suzie.

0o0o0o0

-Oye Rika ¿te gustaría ir a los videojuegos?- cuestiono Matsuki pues desde hace rato miraba a Rika con un semblante de culpa ¿acaso las palabras del Wong hicieron efecto? Su amiga lo miro un poco pensativa y a duras penas dijo que si, llegaron al lote y era grandioso juegos por todos lados, de baile, de acción , de lógica incluso hasta un karaoke. –Vallamos al de matar zombis- dijo Rika y así fue, se divirtieron mucho hasta que Takato le pidió algo a Rika. –No, no y no olvídalo Takato, te equivocaste de chica- decía la joven. –Rika vamos, me debes un favor por ayudarte con Ryo y que mejor haciéndome este favor a mí- sonrió el Matsuki, la Nonaka odiaba que su amigo tuviera razón. –Bien lo hare pero más te vale que no le cuentes a nadie- sentencio la joven después fue al karaoke y metió unas monedas, tomó el micrófono y selecciono una canción llamada "Kiss".

_Hoy al darte un beso vi como_

_Pusiste una cara de sorpresa_

_Pensaras que soy traviesa_

_Y me gusta coquetear_

_Más la vida me ha enseñado_

_No ignores si llega lo que has buscado_

_Y solo así se decir que te amo…_

-Esa chica canta hermoso- se acercó un niño mientras quedaba encantado por la Nonaka pero no solo él se acercó si no todos los chiquillos y chiquillas incluso el dueño del lugar para escuchar la hermosa voz de su mejor amiga Rika. –Se llama Rika Nonaka y es mi mejor amiga, sé que canta muy hermoso- dijo Matsuki mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

_Esa es mi sensación_

_Al saber que te iba a ver_

_Mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo quise ensayar_

_Salí en tu busca a toda prisa pues no te haría esperar_

_Más la duda en mi mente siente_

_Si recibirás lo que hay en mí_

_Tan amorosamente…_

_Hoy al darte un beso vi como_

_Pusiste una cara de sorpresa_

_Pensaras que soy traviesa _

_Y me gusta coquetear_

_Mas la vida me ha enseñado_

_No ignores si llega lo que has buscado_

_Y solo así se decir…_

_Que te amo…_

_Esa es mi sensación…_

Apenas acabo de cantar la Nonaka todos empezaron a aplaudir y ella simplemente se sonrojo un poco, dejo el micrófono y se disponía a bajarse cuando los mismos jóvenes le aclamaron por otra canción, ella negaba con la cabeza pero entonces Takato se subió con ella. –Yo canto contigo- le dijo, ella asintió y así fue cantaron armoniosamente juntos, después de ese mini concierto ya era hora de irse y al no ver a Renamon Takato llevo hasta su casa a la ojivioleta. –Gracias Takato por una gran tarde- dijo la joven mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el solo le sonrió y dijo "cuando quieras" , por otro lado en un árbol no muy lejano de la ciudad estaba Renamon en una rama mirando a la luna y ahí se reflejó la imagen de impmon. -¿Dónde estarás?- se cuestionó ella mientras que se le vinieron infinidades de recuerdos con aquel pequeño mientras tanto con Guilmon en el cuarto del Matsuki. –Takato ¿Dónde estás? Quiero mi pan.


	6. Chapter 6 Pool party

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**_Pensamientos/ susurros/ canciones._**

**0o0o0o : cambio de escenarios**

**Capítulo 6: Fiesta.**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Tokyo y una digimon en especial iba vagando por las calles sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba meditar un poco sobre todo lo sucedido con cierto digimon morado, ojiverde que a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas pero ella estaba segura que muy en el fondo de su corazón el si le correspondía hasta que vio una escena desgarradora, en un faro vio 2 siluetas que una pertenecía a Gatomon y la otra a Impmon la digimon gatuna parecía mostrar demasiado afecto hacia el digimon pero este estaba tangente ante tales demostraciones de afecto.

-_Impmon…- _susurro pero como este estaba dándole la espalda no le escucho en cambio Gatomon cruzo mirada con ella y no espero a que la digimon se acercara si quiera, le planto un beso al ojiverde dejándolo con los ojos como plato en cambio en Renamon su corazón se partió en mil pedazos ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan cruel?, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí así que dio un salto y salió de la escena, Impmon al sentir su presencia se despegó bruscamente de la gata y giro para buscarla pero no la encontró aunque su esencia la sentía cerca. –No me digas Impmon ¿iras por esa tal Renamon? ¿es enserio? ¿acaso no vez lo que tienes frente a tus ojos? Yo te puedo ofrecer mucho más que esa simple digimon- Impmon se limita a evolucionar a Beelzemon y le dice "Sabes que mejor piérdete, no sabré mucho de amor pero quiero intentarlo con ella algo me dice que Renamon es con quien debo estar y no contigo te creía diferente Gatomon es una lástima…" y sin más se apresuró a perseguirla.

-¡Renamon! ¡detente!- exclamaba el digimon mientras le pisaba los talones a Renamon pero ella no quería escucharlo le dolía y lágrimas caían recorriendo sus mofletes. -¡Déjame en paz!- fulmino la digimon aterrizando en alguna parte del bosque y seguida de ella Beelzemon. –Por fin te encuentro hembra ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿acaso me temes?- cuestionaba el macho mientras acarralaba a Renamon contra un árbol. –¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Tú fuiste el primero en decir que no querías nada conmigo- se defendió Renamon intentando zafarse del acorralamiento. -¿Qué no lo entiendes mujer? Tu eres a quien quiero me di cuenta cuando me dejaste solo con esa estúpida de Gatomon- concluyo el mientras la tomaba de sus hombros, ella se soltó bruscamente. –Ya es tarde Beelzemon…- cuando se disponía a irse siente como unas garras la detienen mismas que la jalaron hacia el digimon y no este no tardo ni 5 segundos para tenerla abrazada de la cintura y besarla dejándola sorprendida. –Quiero estar contigo Renamon- le susurro ella estaba sonrojada. –Anda quiero que estemos bien, Gatomon no tiene nada que ver conmigo- explico el digimon, Renamon lo abrazo fuertemente. –Mi pequeño tonto ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta?.

0o0o0o0

-Renamon creo que necesitamos nuestra segunda noche de chicas- dijo la Nonaka mientras sacaba del refri la cubeta del helado, unas bolsas de papas fritas y gaseosas, Renamon la ayudo a subir todo eso y empezaron a platicar.

-¿Así que viste a Impmon con esa digimon? Lo raro es que se supone que solo nuestros digimons y me refiero a Guilmon y Terriermon eran los únicos que estaban por aquí bueno sin contar a Impmon- Rika trataba de analizar la situación era algo peculiar ver a un digimon aquí. –Sí y bueno el caso es que mi querido moradito se dio cuenta que me quiere a mí y fue muy hermoso creo que el amor tiene sus pro y sus contras, como puede lastimarte puede llegar a hacerte muy feliz.

-No lo sé Renamon yo por mi lado me siento feliz sin eso que llaman "amor" y gracias a mi mentira blanca con Takato creo que Akiyama ya no me molestara jeje- articulo la joven mientras comía unas papas fritas y su digimon helado. –Por cierto Rika ¿iras a la pool party de Henry?- cuestiono Renamon, Rika que se encontraba bebiendo gaseosa la escupió al instante.

0o0o0o0

-_Sigo sin entender cómo es que la hermanita de Henry me convenció para usar este bikini_\- pensaba la Nonaka mientras se miraba al espejo, se daba la vuelta para ver de espaldas, apenas su cuerpo empezaba de desarrollarse pero ese no era inconveniente para que la joven se viera hermosa, llevaba puesta un top amarillo con figuras azules y un calzoncillo del mismo color se amarro una especie de mascada alrededor de la cintura color negro, seguía contemplándose la chica estaba en el cuarto de Suzie. -¡Rika! ¡te vez hermosa!- exclamo la niña al entrar a su habitación y en sus brazos traía a Terriermon. –Gracias Suzie aunque no estoy segura…

Flashback

_-Espero que tú y Takato asistan tortolitos- dijo Henry mientras les entregaba una invitación a sus mejores amigos, Rika la tomo para leerla rápidamente. –Cumpleaños de Suzie ¿eh?- dialogo la joven. –Así es y saben que los aprecia mucho también invitare_ _Hirokazu, Kenta y Ryo._

_-¿Por qué tienes que invitarlo?- cuestiono la ojivioleta fulminando con la mirada al Wong, a Takayo y Henry se les apareció una gota anime. –Cálmate Rika él es mi amigo también y estoy en todo mi derecho pero sé que cuento con la presencia de ustedes si faltan, Suzie se pondrá muy triste en especial por que le gusta jugar contigo Rika y ni se diga con los digimons._

_-Ya que…- artículo la joven con molestia soltando después un gran suspiro._

Fin del flashback

-Oye Suzie y ¿si mejor hacemos una fiesta de disfraces?- la Nonaka se agacho a la altura de su la pequeña Wong. –De ninguna manera Rika, además te vez sexy para Takato- la frase de aquella niña dejo sin habla a Nonaka ¿Cómo demonios sabia? ¿acaso Henry habrá…? Bueno luego arreglaría cuentas con él.

0o0o0o0

-¡Suzie! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- grito Takato quien recién llegaba a la recepción junto con Guilmon, la abrazo y después se unió con el Wong mientras que Guilmon jugaba con Terriermon. -¿Aun no llega Rika?- interroga Takato algo preocupado, él y el Wong traían un simple short de playa, Takato de color azul y Henry de color verde. –No lo… mira haya en la entrada, recién acaba de llegar- dialogo Henry, Takato al verla llegar no podía creer lo bonita que lucía con el atuendo y sus mejillas lograron un color carmín y junto con Rika llegaron Impmon y Renamon.

-¡Rika! ¡Te vez hermosa!- esa fue la manera de saludo del Akiyama así como lo oyen XD el tipo asistió y no perdía oportunidad alguna con su amada ella simplemente suspiro maldiciendo el haber venido, Takato miro esto de lejos y algo en su interior lo hizo hervir ¿Celos? Quizá pero era algo joven para saber que eso eran celos el caso es que se acercó rápidamente y saludo a Rika de beso. –Hola novia mía que bueno que llegaste- dijo mientras la abrazaba y con la mirada diciéndole al Akiyama que ella era su novia y más valía que se alejara. –Cálmate Matsuki solo le hice un cumplido, hasta luego preciosa.

-Me has salvado Takato gracias- dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira Renamon esta bebida es muy conocida aquí creo que se llama cer…veza sí creo que así se llama cerveza- llego el moradito con una botella que decía "corona" y se la entregó a su actual novia quien estaba en una silla tomando sol con unos lentes los cuales se quitó para observar la extraña botella con contenido de alguna rara sustancia. -¿cerveza dices?.

0o0o0o0

-Oye Rika ¿Por qué no te metes a la pscina?- interroga Suzie mientras tomaba un refrescante jugo de manzana. –Veras es muy simple yo no sé nadar- explico la tamer mientras se sonrojaba un poco y observaba a sus dos mejores amigos nadar como si fueran un pez en el agua. –Ya veo pero no te desanimes ya que eres novia de Takato puedes decirle que te muestre como nadar- dijo la pequeña mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Rika de un momento a otro la Nonaka decidió dar un paseo por el patio mientras que a Suzie le colocaron unos flotadores y le dieron su salvavidas para que se metiera a la piscina.

-_Ojala supiera nadar- _Pensaba la tamer con algo de nostalgia, Impmon que ya le había puesto la mirada desde hace un rato pero no por morboso si no porque se le había ocurrido su maldad del día, el desconocía que la tamer no sabía nadar, corrió y la empujo diciendo " ¡Al agua patos!" Mientras continuo con su carrera, Rika cayó a la piscina asustada y empezó a chapotear. -¡No sé nadar!- grito desesperada, perdió los estribos, Takato y Henry se habían salido un momento y estaban platicando en la barra, la verdad había demasiada gente y tardaron en darse cuenta si no fuera porque Suzie llego con ellos muy asustada y agitada. –Es… Rika… Se… esta… ahogando…- dialogo la pequeña con dificultad, Matsuki no espero ninguna palabra de su amigo, se arrancó y se echó al agua por la joven que ya se había sumergido no muy lejos la escena era observada por Akiyama que él también se habría sumergido por su amada si el Takato no se le hubiera adelantado, en cuestión de segundos la saco todos empapados pero ahora la prioridad era que la chica reaccionara, el Wong aplico primeros auxilios pero no parecía funcionar. –Demonios…- susurro para si en forma de enojo.

-¡Henry! ¡has algo!- exclamo el Matsuki. –Lo tengo respiración de boca a boca, Takato como es tu novia tienes que hacerlo- concluyo el joven, Ryo mio con odio al Matsuki quien se sonrojo pero la vida de su amiga corría peligro así que no lo dudo y le aplico respiración de boca a boca, 1 ,2 ,3 y con esas fueron suficientes para que la joven escupiera el agua y volviera en sí. -¡Takato!- dijo Rika mientras que se abrazaba fuertemente a él asustada y el joven la acorralo brindándole calor. –Todo está bien Rika- el susto paso.

0o0o0o0

-¿Renamon? ¿estás bien?- interrogaba Impmon al ver a su novia caminando raro y sus mejillas rojas. –Claro que shii esh mash venga pa ca mi querisho Impmonshito hermoshoo- al parecer Renamon estaba conociendo las consecuencias de consumir el alcohol e Impmon posiblemente las pagaría también.

0o0o0o

-Bueno Henry, Takato y yo nos retiramos gracias por todo- se despidieron los tortilitos de sus amigos y sin más se fueron, en la salida Rika miro a Ryo del otro lado de la calle con una tipa pero no le tomo mucha importancia pero se arrepentirá de no haberlo hecho ya que Takato por su lado logro ver a la chica y quedo pasmado, Nonaka lo llevaba de la mano apresurando su paso pero la cabeza de Takato seguía mirando a la joven. -¿Qué rayos te pasa Takato?- interrogo irritada.

-Bien ¿ya viste? El plan comenzó perfecto- dijo Ryo a la chica desconocida pero que logro acaparar la atención de Takato ¿Quién será? ¿y a que se refiere Akiyama con "el plan"? ¿estarán planeando algo en contra de la pareja falsa?.

PD: Casi culmina el fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7 Perjurio

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**_Pensamientos/ susurros/ canciones._**

**0o0o0o : cambio de escenarios**

**La canción que aparece al final se llama "Tu" de Kudai, recomendada n.n : **** watch?v=jSoBvrSVH64**

**reviews: **

**souldarknessandlightness: me da gusto saber que te gusta nuestro trabajo :) gracias a ti por leerlo.**

**Capítulo 7: Perjurio.**

La farsa continuo por un largo periodo (5 meses) y en esa brecha Takato y Rika se dieron cuenta de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro ya no era amistad, algo más haya empezó a surgir entre ellos por ende optaron por empezar una relación real la cual solo Henry fue espectador pues recordemos que fue el único que sabía de la mentira.

_FlashbacK_

_Y ahí estaba la parejita observando los arboles de cerezo y los pétalos volando por todos lugares, la briza era deliciosa en esta temporada entonces se ve al castaño de nombre Takato tomar las manos de Rika. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la interrogante dejo sin habla a la chica y rápidamente su cara paso de estar de un color "normal" a ponerse toda roja, su mirada se enfocó en sus tenis, sonrió levente y contesto "si". –Me haces muy feliz Rika._

_Fin del flashback_

Como dijimos el tiempo paso y dio origen a un nuevo semestre pero junto con este grandes sorpresas una de ellas la nueva compañera llamada Yudy. –Ella será su nueva colega aquí en esta nuestra escuela, trátenla bien muchachos, su nombre es Yudy Akiyama- Explico el profesor, el parecido que tenía Yudy con Yuri era impresionante realmente parecían 2 gotas de agua y esto no pasó desapercibido por Takato quien se quedó boquiabierto al verla, si no fuera por que traía el uniforme y su cabello suelto junto con el nombre podría jurar que se trataba de su Yuri. –Bueno te sentaras al lado de Matsuki- dijo el profesor, Rika tampoco era idiota y recordó de inmediato a Yuri, noto el asombro de Takato. –Ps- lo llamo ella el joven voltio y Nonaka lo fulmino con la mirada dando a entender que no intentara nada con esa chica o lo asesinaría. –Tranquila yo solo tengo ojos para ti- susurro el joven regalándole una sonrisa a su querida novia.

0o0o0o0

-¿Takato verdad? ¿podrías mostrarme la escuela? Soy nueva y por desgracia mi primo no asistió a clases hoy, quizá mañana venga creo que estaba enfermo del estómago o algo así- explicaba Yudy al Matsuki que se encontraba guardando sus cosas y Rika lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta con una mirada asesina. –Lo siento pero…- quiso disculparse, Yudy no le dio tiempo lo tomo del brazo y salió muy acaramelada con él, eso sí que molesto a Nonaka ¿Quién demonios se creía esa chica? Estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando aparece Henry con una sonrisa. –Cálmate Rika después ajustas cuentas con Takato mejor vallamos por el almuerzo- sugiero el Wong su amiga dio un gran suspiro pero tenía razón de alguna o de otra forma arreglaría cuentas con su novio esa Yudy Akiyama no le caía para nada bien independientemente del parecido ¿Acaso no era obvio que ella y Takato tenían una relación? Todo el grupo lo sabía y respetaban eso pero esa maldita castaña no parecía tener buenos modales.

0o0o0o0

-_Tenemos que hablar_\- Leyo el Matsuki la nota que su pareja le había dejado en su pupitre, minutos más tarde en la azotea.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Yudy te tomara del brazo?- interrogo tangente la ojivoleta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Rika ¿no estarás celosa?- contesto Takato con una mirada graciosa. –Ahh ¿tú crees que tengo motivos? Además esa chica es linda incluso más que yo- explico la Nonaka aun serena. –Pues tienes razón es muy hermosa- dijo Takato y valla que cometió el peor error de su vida al decir eso, Rika bajo sus manos molesta y lo miro enojada. -¿Así que es hermosa no? ¿Sabes que pienso? Pienso que dices eso porque te recuerda a Yuri admítelo si usara el mismo peinado y si no fuera por el uniforme que portamos seria su gemela- declaro Rika dejando sin palabras al Matsuki.

-_Esto se pone bueno, vendita sea mi prima Yudy- _susurro para si el Akiyama que observaba todo desde un escondite en la azotea. –Rika no digas tonterías, te estas tomando muy a pecho esto tan solo me deslumbro por su parecido pero es todo- se defendió el Matsuki.

-¡Ya! ¡basta! No mientas admite que te gusta la tipa esa porque se parece en todo a ¡yuri!- estaba molesta no solo porque esa chica parecía que había llegado para arruinar todo sino porque Matsuki parecía tener interés en ella. –Bueno si tanto quieres escucharlo de mí, está bien, me gusta la chica porque se parece a Yuri y tal vez termine contigo para empezar una relación con ella después de todo no creo que se oponga- dijo Takato rodando los ojos mientras usaba el sarcasmo cosa que Rika no noto. -¡pues que te aproveche! ¡estupido!- exclamo la Nonaka mientras tomaba con molestia su mochila del suelo y se disponía a irse pero una fuerza más bien el brazo de cierto chico la detuvo. –Rika ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Acaso te eh dado motivos para que desconfíes?- cuestiono el joven con tristeza mientras su mirada se clavaba en el suelo.

-_¡termina con el! ¡mándalo al demonio!- _Eran los pensamientos del Akiyama. –Takato yo…- trataba de explicar la chica que también tenía su mirada en el piso, el joven tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. –Dime ¿Por qué eres tan celosa? Cuando yo jamás eh dudado de ti.

-Tengo miedo- dejo salir y abrazado rápidamente al Matsuki ocultado su rostro entre la camisa de él. –Solo hay 2 hombres en mi vida que amo, el primero es mi papa y el segundo eres tú. El ya no está conmigo y eso me afecto demasiado y ahora que tengo a ti no me gustaría que pasara lo mismo, ¡Te quiero Takato!- soltó de golpe la chica mientras se aferra a su novio, el conmovido por tales palabras la abrazo fuertemente pero con cuidado de no lastimarla también le dedico un tierno beso en su cabeza. –Rika jamás te dejare eres lo mejor que me ha pasado pero tiene que haber más confianza entre nosotros para que esto funcione ¿entendido?.

-Mmmm de acuerdo pero tú tampoco me des motivos Matsuki- se defendió la Nonaka este sonrió y se dieron un lindo beso como símbolo de reconciliación, los labios de Matsuki eran tan deliciosos y ¿Qué decir de los de Rika? Era como probar un dulce el más exquisito para el castaño. –_Maldición_\- susurro para si el Akiyama mientras se iba del lugar molesto.

0o0o0o0o0

-No me importa que tengamos que hacer Yudy pero quiero acabar con ellos ¿me entendiste?- explicaba molesto Ryo caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación parecía que haría un poso. –Cálmate primo tengo el plan perfecto para romper con ellos, si esto hizo que casi terminara imagina lo que tengo planeado- dijo la sínica mostrando una sonrisa malévola mientras chocaba sus dedos como el señor Burns de los Simpson.

0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron y Takato estaba de lo mejor con Rika, Yudy pudo notar que el ya no le prestaba atención eso era malo pues el plan podía fallar por eso había que actuar rápido, en el receso cercas de los baños. –Ryo necesito que hagas una distracción que involucre a Rika para yo encargarme de Takato y después no sé cómo le harás pero la mandas a la panadería del Matsuki, le tengo una sorpresa a ella y su novio que por fin terminara con ellos jajaja cof* cof* jajaja cof* cof* jajaja- rio como toda una malvada.

0o0o0o0

Ryo logro que le tocara hacer el aseo junto con la Nonaka quien como siempre se reusaba pero era en vano, cuando ella estaba por irse siente como el Akiyama la abraza por detrás recargando su cabeza en su nuca. -¡Suelta! Estúpido, tengo novio y lo quiero mucho- dijo al instante en que se zafo audazmente del Akiyama. –Vamos preciosa sé que lo deseas tanto como- dialogo Akiyama mientras acorralaba a Rika contra la puerta logrando ponerla nerviosa. –No seas ridículo yo jamás andaría con…- el ojiazul no la dejo terminar pues le robo un beso y ya saben cuál fue la reacción de la chica, le soltó tremenda bofetada que parecía que había llegado hasta el otro lado del mundo.

-No lo hagas de nuevo Akiyama o me encargare de dejarte sin descendencia- explico Rika antes de salir. –Espera Rika, Takato no es quien tú crees- la chica lo fulmina con la mirada exigiendo una rápida explicación. –Bueno primor si no me crees te sugiero que vayas a la panadería para que veas de lo que es capaz de hacer tu enamorado jaja.

-Idiota- dejo escapar ella mientras salía de la escuela pero por alguna razón sentía curiosidad por las palabras de Ryo, ese maldito gusano de la duda era terrible ¿Qué tan malo podría ser visitar a su novio en la panadería? Takato le había dicho que sus padres le dejarían hoy el puesto pues tenían un asunto que atender, estaría solo ¿Qué puede pasar?. -_¡Yudy!- _pensó de inmediato y acelero su velocidad para llegar a la panadería.

0o0o0o0

-Entonces mi querido Takato ¿esto es lo que haces por las tardes? ¿debe ser muuuy agotador hacer un pan? ¿podrías hacerle uno especial para mí? Que diga T &amp; Y- le susurraba Yudy a Takado, en su odio izquierdo mientras él estaba metiendo el pan al horno con una pala, ella lo abraza de la espalda y se recarga. –Eres un buen chico Takato ¿Por qué andas con Rika? La verdad está muy fea para ti, olvidara y empieza algo conmigo ¿quieres?.

-Olvídalo niña y sería mejor que te fueras de aquí, yo amo a Rika y no la lastimaría- se defendió mientras se soltaba de la chiclosa esa, él estaba dando la espalda a la entrada de la panadería, mientras que Yudy podía ver quien entraba y quien salía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a una tamer llegar y entrar, cuando Takato quiso mirar quien era rápidamente las manos de Yudy se posaron en su rostro y lo junto con el de ella logrando así un beso inesperado, Rika podía sentir su sangre hervir, sus manos tomaron la forma de puños para aguantar el coraje que se estaba creando en su cuerpo. -¡Yudy! Yudy, Yudy, mal muy mal- dijo Rika mientras se acercaba, Takato estaba con los ojos como platos al verla y medio empujo a Yudy quien mostro una risa sínica. -¿Qué quieres, idiota? ¿no soportas que Takato haya puesto sus ojos en mí? Después de todo soy más bonita.

-Quédatelo si quieres pero cometiste un gran error al meterte con algo que era mío y por eso solo por eso te voy a partir la cara- explico Rika mientras prepara sus puños y terminando su frase se abalanzo contra ella propinándole unos buenos golpes, después de dejarle el ojo morado y unos varios dientes tirados a Yudy, Rika se disponía a irse cuando Takato la detiene. –Rika espera no quiero que pie…- corto ella el dialogo del joven con una cachetada, estaba molesta y no quería escuchar ni una palabra de él este quedo en el suelo perplejo mirándola y ella simplemente se fue.

0o0o0o0

-Eres un idiota Takato- dijo para si Rika que se encontraba echada en su cama, llorando amargamente ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿El amor era así siempre? Un día podías estar feliz y al otro sentirte de la patada.

Flashback

_-Un gusto conocerte Takato pero mejor dinos ¿para cuándo se casan? Hay que ir preparando la boda, Rika no había tenido novios o al menos traído a casa tu eres el primero y por ello estamos seguros que se casara contigo- contestaba una feliz abuela, ver a su nieta con ese jovencito le hacía tener una gran sonrisa no había visto a su nieta más feliz. –Madre no olvides a los bebes, queremos muchos nietos Takato, Rika esto también va para ti- concluyo la madre de Nonaka, ambos jóvenes terminaron como jitomates._

_Fin del flashback_

En el cuarto del Matsuki yace él y su fiel amigo Guilmon. –Takato tengo hambre, quiero mi pan- dijo el digimon mientras trataba de que su dueño entrara en sí. –No Guilmon no hay pan, el pan no existe- dialogo todo triste el tamer que se encontraba en estado fetal.

_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no está  
Que daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más  
Daria todo por saber que también piensas en mi_

_Y aunque el viento te alejo y tu cara ya no este_  
_Y me quede frente al mar tan solo como un pez_  
_Ojala que al despertar trates de pensar en mi_  
_Como yo no te olvide y es que..._

_Tu... eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo._  
_y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_  
_Tu si es que puedes entender_  
_Yo jamás te dejare_  
_Aunque trates de alejarte de mí_

_Si estoy loco que me importa_  
_De alguna forma voy a hacer que me devuelvan de una vez_  
_Una tarde Junto a ti_  
_Una risa, una foto, una película después_

_Tu eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo yo_  
_y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_  
_Tu si es que puedes entender_  
_Que jamás te dejare_  
_Aunque traten de alejarte de mí_

_Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti_  
_Tu eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo._  
_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_  
_Tu..._

Después de escuchar esa canción en la radio, ambos jóvenes fueron víctimas de Morfeo pensando tanto uno como el otro, aun se seguían amando pero ¿Rika podría perdonar una traición? ¿Takato podrá recuperarla?.

PD: Esta por culminar el fic :)!


	8. Chapter 8 confabulacion

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**_Pensamientos/ susurros/ canciones._**

**0o0o0o : cambio de escenarios**

**reviews: **

**souldarknessandlightness: Que bueno que te haya gustado :D.**

**Capítulo 8: Confabulación.**

Nadie dijo que un noviazgo es cosa sencilla, se tienen altas y bajas pero si realmente hay amor pueden superar cualquier obstáculo incluso la traición. La fase del escepticismo, resentimiento y desconsuelo había sido un duro capitulo para nuestra pareja favorita no obstante lograron pasar por el mal trago y ahora aunque hay que admitir le costó mucho trabajo al Matsuki recuperar la confianza de su enamorada sin embargo la vida los abjuraría no por ahora pero si en un momento dado, el lapso de 3 años transcurrió y como era de esperarse nuestros queridos "niños" maduraron tanto física como mentalmente, Rika se dejó crecer el cabello y ahora le llegaba casi a sus codos su cuerpo se desarrolló muy bien algo así como de 90, 60 , 90 tenía un cutis perfecto, cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por estar con ella pero el corazón de ella le pertenecía a un chico llamado Takato Matsuki quien ya no era tan llorón como antes la pubertad no le sentó nada mal, su cabello ahora era más corto "formal" por así decirlo, tenía buen cuerpo quizá porque iba al gimnasio definitivamente era guapo el condenado por otro lado Henry, oh valla el sí dio el cambio su cabello era estilo "mago chupado", sus bíceps eran demasiado notorios, llevaba ahora en lugar de un chaleco una chaqueta de cuero y debajo de esta una camisa azul marino, unos jeans y sus botas negras claro que no podía faltar su fiel moto, el Wong se convirtió en un rompe-corazones.

Por otro lado Yudy junto con su primo Ryo se cambiaron de escuela y ciudad ellos también permutaron y oh Dios, Ryo si antes era atractivo a sus 17 años era un súper galán para todas las mujeres que lo vieran si leyeron bien mujeres y jovencitas le echaban el ojo, su cabello era alborotado como amanecía así lo llevaba por lo regular usaba remeras ajustadas para que vieran su bien torneado cuerpo los jeans eran de caja junto a sus converse por ultimo pero no menos importante unos lentes de color azul marino que lo hacían ver tan sexy. Yudy digamos que se desarrolló un poco más que Rika podría decirse que el busto de Yudy era el doble que el de la Nonaka en cuanto a sus glúteos estaban bien formados y redondos, el ejercicio los hizo ponerse duros, vientre plano y sus chamorros estaban igual de duros, en verdad era una preciosidad llámese la manzana de la discordia puesto que cualquier tipo dejaba de hacer sus cosas para apreciarla por unos momentos hasta los chicos que iban con sus novias se les iba la mirada ante ella.

-Ryo, primo querido es hora de volver ¿no crees?- cuestiono la joven que cerro su maleta. –Así es mi querida Yudy, asi es y esta vez nuestros planes funcionaran si el plan A no lo hace tenemos el B que de caja no fallara jaja cof*cof* jajaja- dijo con malicia el castaño.

0o0o0o0

La campana de la escuela sonó indicando la salida, todos los estudiantes estaban ansiosos pues pronto una generación saldría para iniciar la universidad y entrarían los nuevos. –Ya casi amigos ¡nos graduaremos!- comento emocionado Takato. –Lo se amor y también se acerca una fecha especial- dialogo Nonaka con dulzura, todo había marchado muy bien en esos casi 4 años no Ryo's molestos ni tampoco Yudy's facilotas que se interpusieran en la relación. –Lo se mi querida Rika por eso hice una reservación en un restaurante de 5 estrellas, ponte tu mejor vestido que será una noche inolvidable- dijo Matsuki mientras la abraza y le otorgaba un beso en la mejilla. -¡oh vamos chicos! Aquí sigo su amigo Henry- dialogo algo incómodo el Wong y sus compañeros solo sonrieron.

-_Disfruta lo que te rodea Takato por que muy pronto todo esto acabara…-_ Era el pensamiento del Akiyama que estaba escondido entre unos arbustos observando cada movimiento del trio y a su lado derecho estaba su prima Yudy. –Ryo ¿Escuchaste? Irán a un restaurante para celebrar sus 4 años de novios, mi vida sería una lástima que esa celebración se estropeara ¿no crees?- enuncio perversa la chica.

0o0o0o0

El momento tan esperado llego, Rika estaba ansiosa por tener la cena especial con su amado es decir ya habían tenido muchas citas en las cuales el cómo todo caballero la lleva a comer y ese tipo de cosas sin embargo esta ocasión era sumamente especial pues no siempre se cumplen 48 meses de relación ella traía puesto un lindo vestido color morado estilo bombacho sin tirantes, en cuanto a su cabello era una coleta de lado con caireles, maquillaje y su pequeño bolso negro claro que no podían faltar los tacones. –Hija te vez hermosa- dialogo su madre mientras la veía bajar las escaleras. -Gracias mama.

-Rika espera- la detuvo su abuela. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella asustada. –Toma mija, cuídate mucho- dijo su abuela mientras le daba algo a Rika en sus manos la joven solo asintió y salió de casa minutos más tarde se preguntó ¿Qué es ese cuadro que le dio la abuela? Y al verlo con más claridad su cara se puso roja pues le había dado un preservativo ¿Cómo rayos la abuela pretendía que a sus 17 años ella tuviera eso? Su abuela sí que estaba loca pero en cierto aspecto la entendía pues sus amigas ya le han contado que ellas ya no son vírgenes pero eso no significaba que ella fuera por el mismo rumbo, en el taxi solo iba mirando por la ventana pensando en muchas cosas y justo en ese momento se le vino todo lo sucedo con Ryo y la tal Yudy. –Aquí por favor- dijo la Nonaka mientras se bajó y pago al taxi estando a punto de entrar se le aparece su peor pesadilla. –Ryo Akiyama- dijo tangente. –En persona preciosa solo vengo para decirte que Takato no es quien tú crees- y después de eso se fue, ella no dijo nada solo entro pregunto por la mesa de ella y Takato seguido de eso se sentó paciente a esperarlo era raro que su novio no llegara por lo regular él siempre era puntual y era Takato quien la esperaba.

0o0o0o0

-Yudy ¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa- concluyo Takato mientras continuaba caminando aun le faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar al restaurante mientras que la mencionada iba muy pegada a él. –Déjala Takato ¿ya me viste? Soy mucho mejor que ella, comparada con migo ella esta plana ¿piensas dejar todo esto?- dicho lo último lo acorralo contra la pared si bien es cierto el Matsuki había dejado de ser llorón y todo el rollo pero su debilidad siempre fueron las mujeres no podía evadirlas tan groseramente como su mejor amigo Henry lo solía hacer. –Por favor Yudy apártate- pidió con dificultad Takato, ella se aseguró de rosar su entre pierna con la del Matsuki después de todo él no estaba tan mal, el cerro los ojos rogando que lo dejara en paz no obstante ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Serás mio Takato" después sus labios rozaron su cuello haciendo que el joven diera un respingo y antes de que el chico abriera sus ojos y se la quitara de enzima ella le dejo una huella en el cuello de la camisa, un beso rojo. –Me tengo que ir- concluyo él y sin más detenimientos llego por fin al restaurante.

-Mi amor lamento hacerte esperar tanto es que una gata negra no me dejaba de molestar- saludo Matsuki mientras tomaba asiento, su novia lucia hermosa llamaron al mesero para ordenar y pasar una linda velada y asi fue. -¿Ya dije que te vez hermosa? Me encantas Rika- dialogo seductoramente Takato mientras tomaba de las manos a su bella novia, hoy era el día le pediría que se casaran aun cuando no eran mayores de edad él estaba seguro quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa mujer, para concluir la linda velada faltaba solo el postre y ahí Takato aprovecharía. –Quiero un pastel de chocolate por favor- dijo el Matsuki mientras le guiñaba el ojo al mesero pues ya sabía que tenía que poner la joya sobre el pastel pero cuando dijo esto giro un poco y fue entonces que la Nonaka lo vio, el beso rojizo en la camisa blanca apenas se fue el mesero empezó el interrogatorio. –Takato cariño ¿me crees estúpida? O ¿tú eres muy idiota?- dijo ella mientras sus manos hacían ese ruido irritante con la mesa y su mirada se posaba en la copa. -¿De qué hablas amor?- dijo confundido él. –Ahh y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar ¿no sabes a que me refiero?, De verdad ,¿creíste que esa marca iba pasar desapercibida por mí? ¿Quién diablos me crees Takato?- empezó a alzar la voz.

-Hey Rika cálmate no sé de qué marca estás hablando- dialogo. –Ah ¿no? Me refiero a esa marca que llevas en tu camisa estúpido- fulmino encolerizada mientras con una mano le señalo el beso, Takato recordó lo sucedido con Yudy maldecía tener que ser tan blando con las mujeres. –Rika esto es un mal entendido- trato de excusarse mientras veía como ella se ponía de pie y se marchaba. –No lo creo Takato.

Salió la chica del restaurante muy molesta seguida por el joven quien la tomo del brazo, ella se zafo bruscamente y empezó la guerra verbal. -¡Yo no soy tu padre! ¡Entiéndelo que no te dejare!- exclamo colérico.

-Además yo te eh dado mucha libertad ¿Cómo estoy seguro que tú no me has sido infiel?- Ambos estaban enojados y sin pensarlo dijeron cosas que lastimándose pero siempre pasa así en las parejas bueno no en todas pero estos jóvenes no eran la excepción. –Eres un idiota Takato, esto se acabó- concluyo Rika que se disponía a caminar pero nuevamente el castaño la toma del antebrazo. -¿Enserio? ¿vas a dejar todo lo hemos vivido juntos por un mal entendido?- cuestiono el joven con dejo de tristeza. –Takato no es coincidencia esto- finalizo mientras se soltó de él, a unos cuantos metros todo esto era observado por los malvados primos, antes de que la Nonaka se fuera Takato la jalo hacia él y le planto un beso donde descargo sus miles de emociones, enojo, tristeza, pasión y sobre todo amor, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pues no imaginaba su vida sin la Nonaka.

-_Maldito- _pensó Ryo, Rika no se negó al beso y cuando culmino dijo algo que dejo helado al Matsuki. -¿Lo disfrutaste? Porque es el ultimo que tendrás- dijo para después girarse y empezar a caminar y del cuello se arranca un collar que Takato había hecho para ella.

Flash back

_-Me alegra que pudieran venir, no quería ir solo a la playa sobre todo con esas locas que me persiguen- explico Henry mientras iba manejando. –Tal vez deberías hacerle caso a una hermano y tener novia- dijo graciosa Suzie. –No es nada Henry para eso estamos los amigos cierto amor- dialogo Rika mientras le daba un beso a su amado Takato, horas después._

_-Bueno se han ganado un respiro chicos ¿quieren ir a la playa? Podemos encontrar muchas conchas para hacer collares o pulseras sería un lindo recuerdo de nuestro viaje- sugirió el Wong mientras salía del baño con su short de playa puesto de color negro, Suzie estaba feliz ya tenía su traje puesto y los flotadores, la joven pareja no se reusó, fue una tarde muy linda Rika y Takato encontraron 2 conchas muy extrañas. –Son hermosas chicos después vamos para que las hagan en collares pero de momento vallamos a comer algo- dijo el Wong mientras guardaba los objetos._

_-¡Es delicioso!- exclamo Rika al probar el pulpo y como muestra de cariño le empezó a dar de comer a Takato, solo se quedaron dos días ahí y antes de irse estaban ellos dos viendo el atardecer. –Es hermoso amor._

_-Lo se Rika lo sé y que mejor ver esto con el amor de tu vida por cierto ya están los collares- saco de su bolsillo lo ya mencionado y los ojos de Rika mostraron una felicidad que no se podía explicar. –Uno para ti por mi parte y el otro pensé que sería para mí de tu parte._

_-Me parece buena idea Takato ¿Serias tan amable de ponérmelo?- dijo ella mientras se giraba y el Matsuki con gusto le puso el collar, ella hizo lo mismo y después se dieron un tierno beso._

Fin del flash back

-Rika…- dijo para si en un tono muy bajo mientras miraba como se iba, metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja roja que contenía la sortija. Rika llego a su casa arrojo las llaves de mala gana, se quitó los zapatos con rapidez y subió las escaleras apenas entro a su habitación arrojo la bolsa al piso, cerro con firmeza la puerta se recargo sobre esta y se deslizo sobre ella dejando salir un gran suspiro, pasaron 2 horas y la joven estaba dormida en su cama aun con el vestido y los tacones, su maquillaje estaba algo corrido pero después se lo quitaría.

Takato no dejaría que por una estupidez las cosas se salieran de control si todo marchaba muy bien así que fue hasta la casa de la Nonaka y se adentró en su habitación por la ventana, Rika escucho algo y al voltear por la ventaba no vio más que su cortina moviéndose por el viento cuando se incorporó nuevamente para dormir arriba de ella estaba Takato que la tomo por las muñecas dejándola inmóvil, este no espero y la beso nuevamente con pasión la joven forcejeo pero no pudo luchar con lo que su corazón y cuerpo le aclamaban. –No hay ningúna otra mujer que yo dese más que tu Rika, entiéndelo- explico Takato, volvieron a besarse y lentamente el líbero a su "prisionera" que lo abrazo y bueno una cosa llego a la otra ustedes saben las hormonas. –Rika ¿Estas segura?- cuestiono el mientras le acariciaba el rostro hacer el amor era algo sumamente importante. –Si Takato es mas- sonrió al recordar que su abuela le hizo un pequeño regalo, saco el preservativo y se lo dio a Takato el joven se sonrojo un poco pero después empezaron nuevamente a juntar sus labios, acariciarse y todo lo demás, esa noche Rika se entregó a Takato.

0o0o0o0

El ciclo escolar de nuestros jóvenes culmino pero aun había algo importante para ver a sus ex-compañeros y eso era la graduación, misma en la que Takato pediría matrimonio a Rika, él no tenía dudas ella era la mujer de sus sueños. –Hijo tranquilízate veras que Rika te dirá que sí, ahora ve y diviértete no llegues tarde- dialogo la futura suegra de Nonaka que veía salir a su hijo ya todo echo un hombre.

Por otro lado la ojivioleta iba caminando a toda prisa ya le faltaba poco para llegar al salón, maldecía que justo en ese instante el taxi se descompusiera, iba con un vestido de gala color negro, tacones dorados que hacían juego con un brazalete, aretes y collar sin mencionar su bolso. –Hola preciosa- dijo alguien desde las sombras que tomo con rudeza a Rika y esta al instante de sentir al tipo empezó a pelear contra él. -¡Suéltame imbécil!- exclamo ella. –Tienes una boquita muy sucia mi querida Rika- dialogo el ser despreciable que le puso un trapo con una sustancia, si así es cloroformo. –_Takato…_\- susurro mientras perdía la conciencia, el tipo la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas y desapareció entre las sombras.

0o0o0o0

El Matsuki llega a la recepción impaciente pero al entrar no ve a nadie más que a una tipa desagradable, Yudy que estaba sentada en el centro de la pista con un vestido color dorado, zapatos negros y su cabello suelto ligeramente maquillada. –Felicidades Takato te graduaste- dijo con descaro la tipa, Matsuki pensó rápidamente en una persona: Rika. -¿Dónde está Rika? Si le hicieron algo me las van a pagar muy caro- sentencio el joven mientras salía pero Yudy lo detuvo unos segundos. –Eres un pésimo novio Takato mira que dejarla venir sola y a la graduación con tanta inseguridad, yo espero que en verdad no le pase nada malo jaja.

El no contesto simplemente se apresuró y llego a la casa de Rika con cautela se adentró a la habitación donde la hizo suya, al observar todo el perímetro noto que había una carta sobre la cama. –_Lee con atención pedazo de niño, si quieres ver de nuevo a Rika ve solo a la fábrica abandonada y te lo advierto Takato no intentes nada estúpido. Atte: Ryo Akiyama- _Cuando el ojiguindo termino de leer estrujó con furia la nota ese imbécil pagaría con sangre el mal rato que le está haciendo pasar el y su estúpida prima Yudy, salió de ese lugar y llego con Henry su amigo y colega por suerte ahí estaba Guilmon, Terriermon, Impmon y Renamon.

-Ese idiota ¿Cómo se atreve?- cuestionó molesta Renamon, Impmon la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla. –Tranquila Renamon ya tengo un plan- dijo tangente el Matsuki. –Bien Takato entonces dinos que hacer.


	9. Chapter 9 Redencion

_**Disclaimer: Digimon tamers no me pertenece y con digimon tamers quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **_

**Fanfiction: Digiamor.**

**_Pensamientos/ susurros/ canciones._**

**0o0o0o : cambio de escenarios**

La pelea de Takato y Ryo está inspirado en este video: watch?v=iRe4UGjerdI

**Capítulo 9: Redención.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

El no contesto simplemente se apresuró y llego a la casa de Rika con cautela se adentró a la habitación donde la hizo suya, al observar todo el perímetro noto que había una carta sobre la cama. –_Lee con atención pedazo de niño, si quieres ver de nuevo a Rika ve solo a la fábrica abandonada y te lo advierto Takato no intentes nada estúpido. Atte: Ryo Akiyama- _Cuando el ojiguindo termino de leer estrujó con furia la nota ese imbécil pagaría con sangre el mal rato que le está haciendo pasar el y su estúpida prima Yudy, salió de ese lugar y llego con Henry su amigo y colega por suerte ahí estaba Guilmon, Terriermon, Impmon y Renamon.

-Ese idiota ¿Cómo se atreve?- cuestionó molesta Renamon, Impmon la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla. –Tranquila Renamon ya tengo un plan- dijo tangente el Matsuki. –Bien Takato entonces dinos que hacer.

0o0o0o

-_Rika aguanta te prometo que ese par de idiotas pagaran con sangre- _Eran los pensamientos del ojiguindo a pesar de las discusiones que tuvo con ella no podía negarlo esa joven ruda y hermosa se había robado su corazón literalmente, su bien estar era de suma importancia en su vida pensó sentir tanto rencor hacia las personas algo era seguro, se derramaría mucha sangre. El y el Wong iban corriendo lo más rápido posible junto a sus digimons por alguna razón Renamon se retrasó mientras tanto en una fábrica abandonada algo lejos de la sociedad.

-Eres tan hermosa Rika no entiendo por qué tenías que elegir a Takato es decir conmigo tendrías todo pero bueno tú tienes la culpa tú me orillaste a todo esto- concluyo Akiyama mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven, la tomo en brazos y la dejo delicadamente en una silla después cruzo sus manos por detrás y las amarro con una soga gruesa repitió la acción con los pies de Nonaka seguido de eso acomodo una mesa para dos personas (con un mantel, velas etc.) y tomo asiento quedando frente de su querida Rika, espero pacientemente a que despertara la miro de pieza a cabeza, valla que todos habían cambiado Rika estaba realmente buena. La ojivioleta abrió lentamente sus ojos le dolía la cabeza y ese lugar no era familiar intento moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada " ¿Qué demonios?" fue lo que salió de su boca entonces escucho la risa del Akiyama.

-Me alegra que despertaras bella durmiente- dialogo con pircadia, Rika lo fulmino con la mirada exigiendo una explicación. -¿Aun no te das cuenta? Estás conmigo en algo así como una cita y ten por seguro que nos la pasaremos muy bien Rika- la miraba con deseos de "comérsela" la Nonaka lo noto e hizo una cara de asco. –¡Déjame ir estúpido, Renamon llegara en cualquier momento y junto con ella te partiré la cara!- exclamo irritada, ese castaño realmente sabia como sacarla de sus casillas. –Cálmate preciosa si es verdad se tardaran y tenemos suficiente tiempo para divertimos- dijo Ryo quien tomo su silla y la puso más cerca de Rika. El Akiyama empieza por decirle cumplidos estúpidos, Rika simplemente lo ignora pensando de alguna manera como escapar de ese lunático no obstante sus planes fueron saboteados cuando sintió una mano sucia sobre su pierna izquierda, lo mataría era un hecho. –Rika estas muy buena ¿y si nos divertimos un rato?- cuestiono el pero antes de que ella respondiera le robo un beso ¿había algo peor que besar a un tipo que no te gusta? Akiyama antes de separarse muerde el labio superior de Nonaka haciendo que un leve hilo rojizo recorriera su barbilla, estando a 5 milímetros separados Rika le dio un cabezazo. –Te mereces eso y más estúpido.

La chica después de tremendo golpe le escupió en el rostro, Ryo simplemente tomo una servilleta y se limpió. –Rika…Rika…Rika, te has portado muy mal por ello tienes que ser castigada- dialogo tangente acto seguido desamarro los pies de ella sin embargo los volvió a amordazar rápido pues sabia que Rika era capaz de muchas cosas, ella seguía luchando pero ¿a quién engaña? Un hombre tiene más fuerza aunque en inteligencia… bueno repitió la maniobra con las manos de ella, la tomo con brusquedad como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. –Con cuidado imbécil ¡auch!- se quejó la chica, Ryo la tiro a un colchón viejo y sin piedad le bajo los pantalones y calzoncillos después la volvió a cargar, tomo asiento y recargo su abdomen en sus piernas bien torneadas. -¿Qué haces estúpido? Más te vale que no…- fue interrumpida cuando sintió como Akiyama le dio una dura nalgada. –Cállate Rika, este es tu castigo por hacerme ese desplante- fulmino molesto y continuo dándole manasos a los glúteos de la chica, como la ojivioleta se quejaba mucho Ryo le tapó la boca con cinta adhesiva. –Así te miras mejor, callada te vez más bonita- finalizo acto seguido la tiro al colchón viejo, su mirada era perturbadora la miraba con deseo, quería hacerla suya.

-Te odio- articulo Rika, unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. –Serás mía preciosa- finalizo el ojiazul mientras se bajaba la bragueta ¿Qué era la sensación que tenía Rika? Esa incertidumbre, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente ¿Acaso Ryo seria capas de violarla? Ese estúpido siempre mostro quererla bien pero ahora era diferente la Nonaka no pudo haber odiado más la pubertad ¿Dónde diablos estaba Renamon?. –Ryo ni se te ocurra- dijo tangente Rika, el Akiyama se posó sobre ella y beso desesperadamente como era de esperarse Rika se defendía a diestra y siniestra pues no permitiría que ese idiota abusara aunque claro estando amarrada no podía hacer mucho (nótese que ya le había quitado la cinta, cuando la dejo en la cama se la arrebato cruelmente dejándole rojizo alrededor de sus labios). –Rika el no vendrá por ti- concluyo con una sonrisa perversa mientras se preparaba para penetrarla, los ojos de Rika demostraban un gran miedo indescriptible.

-¿Dónde está el imbécil de Ryo?- se escuchó después de que abrieron la puerta que daba al sótano, era Takato y Guilmon. –Valla llegaste debilucho- dijo Ryo mientras se paraba y se arreglaba los pantalones. -¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste a Rika? Te juro que voy…- fue interrumpido por el Akiyama. –No jures nada pedazo de estiércol vienes con tu digimon el más débil, Cyberdramon cuida de Rika- ordeno el joven a lo que su camarada hizo caso, Takato no la pensó y se fusiono con su camarada para transformarse en Gallantmon. –Pagaras con sangre el mal rato que me has hecho pasar.

Ryo sonrió de lado y entonces llamo a su camarada para fusionarse con él y convertirse en Justimon, las palabras eran innecesarias pues las miradas decían más que mil de ellas, Takato empezó a correr y Justimon no se quedó atrás. –Takato…

10 minutos antes de esto…

-Aquí debe ser Takato- dijo Henry mientras se tiraba al piso pues corrieron como locos, Matsuki solo se escuchó agitado pero con mirada segura. –Es hora de entrar, momantae- dijo Terriermon, cuando se adentraron vieron todo a su alrededor buscando a la Nonaka pero fue en vano, se enciende una luz en el centro y ahí estaba Yudy junto con Gatomon. –Bien venido mmmm Takato veo que no sabes seguir las reglas creí que mi primo dejo en claro que solo eras tú.

-¿Dónde está Rika?- exclamo encolerizado el castaño. –Takato tu vete con Guilmon a esa puerta que es la única que vimos aparte de la entrada- explico Henry mientras se ponía enfrente de Matsuki junto a su fiel camarada. –Espera yo quiero pelear con Takato no te ofendas chico pero no pareces de mi calibre- explico Yudy arrogantemente.

-Pruébame- fue lo único que dijo el Wong y una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en el rostro de Yudy, Henry y Terriermon se transformaron en MegaGargomon. –No eres el único ¡vamos gatomon!- dijo Yudy para después transformarse en Ophanimon.

Actualmente…

-¡Brazo bombardeo!- grito Justimon genera una poderosa corriente eléctrica en su puño y es lanzada de inmediato a Gallantmon, este ni se inmuto ante el ataque, sus ojos mostraban una sed de lucha indescriptible. -¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- cuestiono Takato. -¡Disparo sable!- dicho eso una serie de ondas empezaron a salir de su lanza para atacar a Ryo, este rápidamente se puso de pie y las fue esquivando como pudo en una audaz movimiento tomo un barril dio un salto por los aires y se lo lanzo a Gallantmon, el digimon volteo y con su escudo lanzo a un lado el gran barril. -¡Sable real!- exclamo Takato y desde su lanza sale una ráfaga poderosa color azul que impacta a Ryo lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación. –Te dije que pagarías caro- dialogo Takato mientras se acercaba a su rival en el amor, Justimon jugo sucio uso brazo trinidad y transformo su brazo en una pistola grande y fogosa. -¡Toma esto!- dijo Ryo mientras le disparaba, Gallantmon uso su escudo, las balas revotaron. –Es tu fin Justimon- Takato sonó tan frio pero su archienemigo no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, estiro un pie lo movió en forma de media luna haciendo que Matsuki callera bruscamente al piso seguido de eso se puso de pie se inclinó y tomo por el cuello a Gallantmon con su mano libre lo alzo un poco y con el brazo echo pistola le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen provocando que Gallantmon escupiera sangre, abriera los ojos por el impacto y se estrellara contra una cantidad de cajas que estaban a unos cuantos metros creando una pequeña cortina de humo donde se impactó Takato. –Duras muy poco en las peleas Takato.

De entre los escombros salió Gallantmon corriendo inclinado para atacarlo con el sable no obstante Justimon le dio un golpe en el cuello con gran fuerza haciendo que callera al piso nuevamente, el joven Matsuki se apresuró estando en el suelo y puso el escudo en los chamorros de Justimon seguido de eso exclamo "Seísmo solar" y una raga violenta de llamas salió del escudo arrogando con fuerza al digimon y quemando las piernas de este, mientras seguía por los aires se giró y con la pistola le disparo a Gallantmon haciendo que callera por el impacto no porque lo hubiese herido realmente. –Takato esto ya duro mucho hay que apresurarnos- dijo Guilmon a su camarada.

-¡_Rika_!- la llamo Renamon, se acercó a tu tamer y la desamarro inmediatamente. –Cielos Renamon ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- cuestiono molesta ella. –Lo siento es que Beelzemon y yo… bueno después de lo explico Takato ocupa ayuda, fusionémonos- dialogo la digimon, Rika asintió y se transformaron en Sakuyamon pero cuando iban a intervenir simplemente mirando como ambos tamers chocaron entre sí, Takato hizo has del Eliseo final y Justimon hizo el más grande brazo bombardeo que jama subieran visto, ya estaban cansados ambos y esto significaba que estaban usando todo la energía que les quedaba, una gran cortina de humo se hizo presente, Sakuyamon espero a que terminara y vio a Takato y Guilmon tirados del lado derecho inconscientes y por otro el lado estaba Justimon al parecer noqueado sin dudarlo Nonaka fue por su amado, se arrodillo lo tomo de la cabeza y lo recostó en sus rodillas, empezó a sollozar. –Takato no me dejes…- las gotas saladas que cayeron en las mejillas de Matsuki lo despertaron poco a poco. –Rika… que bueno que estas bien- dijo con dificultad el Matsuki, Sakuyamon no aguanto y lo abrazo mientras se desaficionaba de Renamon ya que la digimon fue a inspeccionar a Guilmon, los tortolitos seguían abrazados. –Guilmon ¿estás bien?- interrogo la digimon a lo que su buen amigo contesto " ¡Renamon! Qué bueno verte me alegro estoy bien pero me gustaría un pan" Renamon no pudo evitar que una gota estilo anime se formara detrás de su nuca ¿Acaso nunca iba a cambiar ese digimon? Tan inocente y lindo. –Te amo- dijo ella mientras acariciaba el rostro del Matsuki y le deposito un dulce beso en la boca acto correspondido por el chico que automáticamente la abrazo de la cintura, todo parecía haber terminado ¿no es así?.

-Demonios ¡ophanimon detente!- exclamo MegaGargomon, él estaba en el piso a merced de Ophanimon que se encontraba sobre su espalda doblándole ambos brazos lastimándolo cruelmente. –No sirves ni para el arranque Henry- dijo cruelmente Yudy. -¡Garras de oscuridad!- fue lo único que escucho MegaGargomon y acto seguido miro a Yudy en el piso junto a Gatomon que iba desapareciendo muy mal herida, Beelzemon escupió en el piso y dijo con fastidio. -¿Era tan difícil?- mientras ayudaba al Wong a levantarse después Henry y Terriermon volvieron a la normalidad. –Vallamos con Takato y Rika.

El joven ojiazul antes de irse dejo amarrada a Yudy para que no intentara escapar, después él y los digimons se reunieron con los demás, todos abrazaron a Rika pero Henry fue el único que se dio cuenta de algo avergonzado se volteo para ocultar el rubor y dijo –Rika deberías ponerte tus pantalones- todos los digimons se voltearon, Takato en un acto casi automático miro hacia abajo para ver a Rika y efectivamente le hacían falta sus pantalones, la Nonaka lo abofeteo sonrojada. -¡No mires pervertido!- y rápidamente su digimon le paso su pantalón acto seguido se lo puso. –Bueno ya es hora de irnos a casa todo acabo- dijo Henry, los demás asintieron y fueron saliendo de esa horrible fabrica a la que Rika no quería volver jamás pero estando a unos metros fuera del lugar…

-¡Takato!- se escuchó proveniente del lugar del que apenas habían salido, el joven a quien llamaron se giró y vio a Justimon muy mal herido recargado en el marco de la puerta, su amigo Henry al igual que Rika se sorprendieron al verlo, los digimon abrieron sus ojos como platos. -¡Muere!- exclamo Justimon mientras le disparo, esa bala iba justo al corazón de Takato ¿es verdad que antes de morir vez toda tu vida pasar? Pues a Takato le paso vio toda su vida venir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿de verdad era el fin? ¿Así acabaría todo? Pues no lo creo por que Rika se interpuso quedando su cara frente a la del Matsuki recibiendo así ella la bala, la chica cae al instante pero el ojiguindo lo impide ya que la abraza rápidamente, unas lágrimas empezaron a correr sobre su rostro ¿un hombre llorando? Al diablo con que los hombres no lloran, la recostó con delicadeza. –¡Llama una ambulancia Henry! ¡se me va Rika! ¡se va!- grito colérico el joven. -¡Beelzemon andando!- exclamo Renamon ese imbécil de Ryo pagaría lo que le hizo a su tamer, pero la pareja de Renamon se apresuró y no tuvo piedad alguna destrozo al enemigo con sus garras como lo había hecho con Yudy. Al parecer ya todo había terminado…

-Takato tengo frio…- dijo con dificultad ella, el solo le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo "estarás bien lo prometo".

15 años más tarde…

Después de todo aquel alboroto no se volvió a saber nada de Yudy y Ryo solo que los metieron a la cárcel, ya estaban por cumplir los 18 así que fueron castigados como adultos, Rika y Takato continuaron con su relación la cual se formalizo (Comprometieron) cuando terminaron la universidad, Henry por fin sentó cabeza con una dulce chica llamada Rima muy atractiva por cierto, rubia y de ojos celestes todo un amor de persona, nadie esperaba que el retardo de Renamon y Beelzemon fue por que la digimon estaba embarazada y bueno su pareja al enterarse la estuvo cuidando mucho, tuvieron 5 cachorros 3 eran idénticos al papa y 2 eran unas zorritas como Renamon realmente hermosos. Cuando llego la boda de Rika y Takato todos se alegraron por ellos y sus padres les pedían nietos pero primero lo primero una casa, un buen empleo y después un bebe.

-Mami ¿ya está la cena?- pregunta una pequeña de ojos guindos y cabello castaño, traía en su cabeza unos gogles y traía puesto un lindo vestido color azul, la madre que ya deben saber quién es, se encontraba haciendo una cena deliciosa que casi terminaba. –Ya casi cielo ahora ve por tu padre y dile que se lave las manos- la chica asintió y fue a buscar a su padre, Rika sonrió al ver a su pequeña, era todo su universo junto con Takato ¿Quién diría que terminarían juntos? La verdad parecía que Takato viviría en el abismo por lo de Yuri no obstante la vida le tenía algo bueno preparado y era la familia con Rika una de sus mejores amigas ¿Quién lo diría no? La chica fría y que no demostraba sus sentimientos vino siendo la mujer más dulce y amorosa del mundo, Rika estudio enfermería y Takato era un docente en la universidad de Tokyo no les iba nada mal y su pequeña ahh su hija la amaban tanto, cenaron tranquilamente como todos los días, la niña les platico como le va en la escuela con los gemelos hijos de Henry y su mejor amiga Suzie (hija de la hermana del Wong) ya en la noche arroparon a su nena y la llevaron a dormir, le dieron un beso de buenas noches acto seguido ellos se pusieron sus batas, se acostaron, Takato la abrazo por la espalda lamio su lóbulo izquierdo y le susurro " ¿le damos un hermano a Ruki?" su mujer dio una sonrisa picarona se giró y lo miro a los ojos. –Suena una idea estupenda mi amor.

**FIN**


End file.
